<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minerva's Darkest Secret by Anxiouslykitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133273">Minerva's Darkest Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty'>Anxiouslykitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Family, Gen, Love, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Secret pregnancy, brief mention of rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1973 and Minerva finds herself pregnant and decides that she will keep it hidden from everyone and then give the baby away to keep it safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>February 24, 1973</em>
</p><p>Minerva McGonagall never thought she would find herself in this situation.  She thought that living in a war was enough drama for her life and then one month shy of her thirty-seventh birthday she found out she was pregnant.  At first she was in denial about the whole thing.  She couldn’t be pregnant.  She didn’t want to be pregnant.  The hardest part for her though was the realization of who the father was.  She was devastated about the whole thing.  It was like a nightmare replaying itself over and over again.</p><p>It didn’t take her long to figure out that she would have to keep her pregnancy a secret.  If anyone knew that she was having a child that child would immediately be at risk.  If anyone then found out who fathered the child then the child would have no chance at survival.  She made the decision to do everything she could to protect her child until they were born and then she would send them away to keep them safe.</p><p>So for the last five months she had hidden her pregnancy.  At first it was easy she had found out when she was three months along and she didn’t show at all.  By the time she was six months along she had a small bump that hid well under her teaching robes.  She had to make a more conscious choice not to see her fellow professors out of her robes and kept Poppy and Albus at arm's length.  Now she was eight months along and she only had four more weeks until the due date she had figured.  She had filled out quite a lot and if she was not very careful about the way that she moved or sat you could see her belly.  She had made a habit of completely avoiding Poppy for three weeks now, because she knew if she saw her for too long Poppy would figure out that she was pregnant and that was the last thing she wanted.</p><p>Secretly she had always wanted to have a child.  As a girl she had dreamed of being a mother and of experiencing being pregnant.  Now that she found herself pregnant she was realizing that it wasn’t anything like she had imagined.  Having to hide it and knowing that she wouldn’t get to keep her baby had put a damper on the experience.  She spent more time than she’d like to admit crying in her rooms over her situation.  Other times she would lay in her bed and watch her belly as the child within her pressed their limbs across her stomach.  She loved to press gently against their little kicks and feel them kick back harder.  She knew this was the only time she would get with her child and she tried desperately to enjoy what little there was.</p><p>Sitting at the lunch table today she was having trouble finding her appetite.  She had been eating pretty nonstop for the last few months and then today she woke up and was feeling quite unique.  She hadn’t felt like this since before she figured out she was pregnant and she was not glad to have this feeling back.  She was trying to pick at her lunch when Poppy came and sat down next to her at the staff table.  Minerva was startled by Poppy’s sudden appearance at the table as she usually didn’t join them for lunch.  She turned her body slightly away from Poppy and adjusted her robes so that they better covered her large stomach.  She had a light glamour charm over her stomach, but she knew that it would only protect her against the untrained eye.  The students wouldn’t be able to see through her glamour but Poppy would.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in ages” Poppy said.  “What’s keeping you so busy?”</p><p>Minerva gave Poppy a small smile before taking a bite of her food.  She almost gagged and swallowed hard. </p><p>“Are you okay” Poppy asked, leaning closer to Minerva.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Minerva replied.  “Just don’t like the taste of this.”</p><p>Minerva pushed her food away and gave Poppy another light smile.</p><p>“I’ve just been busy,” Minerva encouraged.  “I’ve been trying to catch up on my reading.”</p><p>“Are you really okay” Poppy asked again.</p><p>“Of course I am” Minerva scoffed.  “Why are you pushing so much?”</p><p>“I’m not pushing” Poppy whispered, trying to keep their conversation private.  “I’m just concerned about you.  You haven’t been yourself lately and I’m worried about you.”</p><p>“I’m a grown woman Poppy I can take care of myself” Minerva snapped.</p><p>Poppy sat back a little and tried to school her face.  Minerva was known for her temper, but she knew she was taking a step over the line with Poppy.  She had never snapped at her like this and they had been friends for a very long time.  </p><p>“Minerva I don’t know what is going on with you, but when you figure out you need someone to talk to I’ll be here” Poppy whispered before standing up and leaving the table without eating anything.</p><p>Minerva watched Poppy leave the hall and wiped her face where she felt a few tears gently rolling down.  She felt someone scoot closer on her other side and she turned to look at them.</p><p>“Is everything okay Minerva” Albus asked quietly.</p><p>“I’m fine Albus,” Minerva replied.  “I need to get to my classroom before the students start arriving.”</p><p>Minerva abruptly got up and followed Poppy’s path out of the hall.  As she stood and turned Albus caught the smallest glimpse of the glamour that Minerva had across her stomach.  He thought it odd, but kept his opinion to himself.</p><p>Minerva moved faster than she had in weeks to get to her classroom.  One of the things she liked least about her pregnancy was that it robbed her of her emotional control.  She was crying and she wasn’t even sure why.  She just wanted to get into the privacy of her classroom before so she could pull herself together before her next class.  She had a reputation to uphold and she wasn’t about to let the students see her as weak.</p><p>She made it to her classroom just in time to close the heavy wooden door and fall against it.  She covered her hands with her face as she cried.  She wouldn’t have normally cried over having a spat with Poppy, but then she had never really had a spat with Poppy before.  She took a few deep breaths and tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept falling quietly.  Looking down at her stomach she ran her hands across it and sighed.  It would all be worth it if she could just keep this baby safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minerva had enough time to calm herself back down from her burst of tears just before her third year Ravenclaws started coming in.  Although Gryffindors were her favorites she did enjoy having Ravenclaws in her classroom.  They were a studious group and it made it easier for her to enjoy teaching them.  Although she enjoyed having to trick students into learning it was nice sometimes to just be able to teach and have it received openly.  </p><p>Twenty minutes into class she felt a slight tightness pull across her lower stomach for a few seconds.  It caught her off guard and she stumbled a bit in her walk around the classroom.  Students closest to her looked up but nobody said anything and she continued her rounds.  She wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but it definitely was something she didn’t want to feel again. She pushed the pain from her mind and continued to monitor the students' practice.  </p><p>“Professor, can you show me the wand movement again” one of the students asked.</p><p>Minerva crossed to the student and held out her wand to perform the spell when another tight pain ran across her lower stomach causing her to drop her wand.  This one lasted a little longer than the last and definitely long enough for the class to realize that something wasn’t quite right.  When the pain went away Minerva stood stock still looking at the student who had asked her to demonstrate.  She wasn’t sure what to say to not cause suspicion as dropping her wand had already caused looks of concern on most of their faces.</p><p>The sweet girl who had asked the question leaned over and quietly grabbed Minerva’s wand and handed it back to her.  She didn’t say anything she just gave Minerva a small smile which Minerva returned.</p><p>“Thank you dear” Minerva said.  “I’ve gone and done a bit too much reading on the sofa and I fear I’ve hurt my back a bit.  Who could show us the proper wand movements for this spell?”</p><p>An eager boy from the front row she knew had already performed correctly raised his hand and Minerva allowed him to stand and demonstrate the spell.  She went to her desk and sat down.  She rubbed her belly underneath her robes hidden by the desk from the view of the students.  She watched the rest of the class from the safety of her desk chair.  When she dismissed the class they left happily chatting and none of them gave her a second glance.</p><p>After the last student left the class Minerva conjured up a glass of water for herself and took a few small sips.  It was too early for her to be in labor so she was hoping it was something else.  She had read that sometimes people have fake labor for weeks before the real thing happens.  She just hadn’t expected for it to feel this intense. When the first of her second year Gryffindors came into the class she banished the water glass and straightened herself back up.</p><p>The pain returned with a vengeance only a few minutes after her next class started.  The pain radiated across her whole belly this time and lasted nearly a minute.  She was able to focus more through it trying to keep her face straight and hiding the fact that she was bracing herself against her desk to keep from bending over.  She knew then that it wasn’t just fake pains.  She could feel her fear start to spiral and she shook herself trying to focus on the students to keep her mind calm.</p><p>A crash from the back of the room drew her attention.  She turned to see James Potter and Sirius Black racing their beetles around the back of the classroom.  They had knocked down a desk in their effort to catch them and were now crawling across the floor trying to grab the beetles.  She had no patience for this right now and before she knew it her anger washed over her.</p><p>“Mr. Potter” Minerva shouted, “Mr. Black! Stand up right now!”</p><p>Both boys stood up abruptly toppling another desk in the process.  She swished her wand through the air and the two beetles flew from their hiding place and back into the glass cage that they were kept in.</p><p>“You were meant to be turning your beetles into buttons not turning my classroom into a…” Minerva was shouting until a pain ripped through her again and she gripped onto the nearest student desk to keep upright.</p><p>A delicate hand covered hers and she took deep breaths while the pain receded.  When the pain was completely gone she noticed that every eye in the room was on her.  She looked down at the owner of the hand and saw Lily Evans looking up at her gently.  Minerva straightened up and pulled her hand gently away from Lily.  She turned on the boys again and glared at them.</p><p>“Detention for both of you tomorrow night and fifteen points from Gryffindor” Minerva shouted.</p><p>“But professor” Sirius started.</p><p>“Don’t make me take another fifteen points,” Minerva warned.</p><p>She turned and slowly walked back towards her desk.  She could see the students watching her out of the corner of her eyes and she turned back to look at them all.</p><p>“Are you not supposed to be turning these beetles into buttons” Minerva asked rhetorically.</p><p>The students quickly began practicing their incantations again and Minerva returned to the front of the class.  She sat behind her desk and watched as some succeeded and others failed over and over again.  Every few minutes a pain would ripple through her belly and she would hide it by breathing slow and deep and gripping onto the seat of her chair.  She hoped that to the students it just appeared that she was keeping a watchful eye on them and not that she was in pain.  When it was time to dismiss the class she let them go without assigning any homework and they seemed to run out in fear she might remember and assign something before they got out the door. </p><p>Another pain ran through her and she gripped her stomach and hunched over slightly in her chair.  She knew this was real labor and she knew it was going to get worse.  For the first time since she found out she was pregnant she was really and truly scared.  She wasn’t sure she would be able to do this on her own like she thought she would.</p><p>“Professor” a small voice asked.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>Minerva took a few deep breaths before looking up into the green eyes of Lily Evans.  She had thought all of the students had left and she was embarrassed that Lily’s presence had slipped past her.  She gave Lily a weak smile and straightened up a bit.</p><p>“Yes Ms. Evans” Minerva replied.  “I’m fine.  I’ve just hurt my back a bit.”</p><p>“Would you like me to go and get Madam Pomfrey” Lily asked.</p><p>“No, that's alright dear” Minerva encouraged.  “I’m just going to return to my chambers and take a pain potion.”</p><p>Minerva stood and collected some papers and walked to the door with Lily following her.  When she got to the doorway another pain came through and she dropped the papers in her arms to hold onto the door frame.  While she breathed through the pain she watched Lily quickly drop to the ground and pick up the scattered papers.  When the pain passed Minerva released the door frame and reached for her papers.  Lily quietly held them out of Minerva’s reach.</p><p>“I can walk you to your chambers,” Lily suggested.</p><p>Normally Minerva would have sent her away for the cheek, but right now she knew that she was in need of help.  She couldn’t tell Lily what was happening, but as long as the girl was willing to accept the lie she was telling her she could accept the help she was willing to give.</p><p>“I would appreciate that,” Minerva replied.</p><p>Her chambers weren’t far from the transfiguration class, but today it felt like a really long way away.  She had to stop twice with a pain and Lily just stood patiently next to her.  When they got to the door of her chambers Minerva retrieved her papers from the sweet thirteen year old and gave her a smile.  </p><p>“Thank you Ms. Evans,” Minerva said.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to go and get Madam Pomfrey” Lily asked hesitantly.</p><p>“I’m quite alright,” Minerva replied.  “Thank you again.”</p><p>Minerva gave her password to the portrait and crossed the threshold.  Lily gave her a second look before walking away to meet up with her friends to get ready for dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Lily had left Minerva had started preparing her chambers for what she knew was coming.  She had everything she needed already, but needed to get it all set up so that when the baby was born she could do everything safely.  She had changed into a comfortable under dress and set up anything she thought she might need.  In the two hours she had been in her chambers she had had twenty or so more contractions.  She had stopped calling them pains and started calling them contractions because she realized that she couldn’t ignore this anymore.  Each contraction got more painful and lasted a little bit longer.  </p><p>Seven hours of this and she was realizing that it was harder than she imagined it would be.  She paced quietly in front of the fire trying to relieve some of the lingering pain she was experiencing in her hips and back.  She was trying to remain calm and stay strong, but she really wished she had someone there with her to talk to.  She was starting to doubt her decision to keep this from everyone.  She had to keep reminding herself that she was protecting her child and her friends.  If she told anyone about the child they would be at just as much risk as the child and she couldn’t do that.  </p><p>Another hour went by and she was starting to get tired. It was only about eight o’clock, but labor was taking everything she had. She rested against the mantle of the fireplace holding onto it and swaying her hips back and forth when liquid gushed out between her legs and caused her to shriek in surprise.  She grabbed her wand and used it to clean up the mess from the carpet and her dress.  She had been warned by the books she read that she shouldn’t try and use her magic during labor because her magic could be unpredictable, but she had no one to clean up the mess.  She figured if she focused on only using her magic when necessary and only when she wasn’t having a contraction she might be okay.</p><p>She had placed a silencing charm on her chambers so no one could hear her early on because she didn’t want to perform that kind of magic once she was further along in her labor.  Now that the contractions were coming closer together and were becoming more painful she was glad she had cast the spell when she still had the presence of mind to do it.  The next contraction that came over her dropped her to her knees.  She cried out in pain and tried to focus her breathing.  When the contraction ended she rolled onto her side on the floor and curled herself around her belly. </p><p>Another contraction ripped through her and she had completely lost her control.  She screamed out and clutched at the carpet.  Tears streamed down her cheeks and she tried to keep from writhing in pain.  She knew she was supposed to be doing deep breathing and concentrating on something peaceful and motivating, but this pain felt overwhelming.  How was she supposed to get through this if this wasn’t even the end.  Could the pain get worse than this? Could she survive more pain than this?  Was it supposed to be this intense?</p><p>In the next break in contractions she got herself back up onto all fours and then pulled herself up to sit on the couch.  She knew if she stayed on the floor she would eventually get stuck down there and she wanted to continue to be able to pace.  It made her feel better to move around.  Each contraction had her stop and hold onto whatever was nearest to her.  She tried to focus on the positive things.  She had a plan and she was going to stick to it.  She was a strong witch and she could accomplish anything she wanted to.  She was more than capable of getting through this experience.</p><p>Focusing on the positives meant having to push the negative thoughts from her mind.  The thoughts about how it was too early for the baby to be born.  About how she was going to have to give her child away only hours after she had them.  She pushed away the memories of how her child was conceived.  She pushed away the thoughts about how weak she felt and how tired she was.</p><p>Minerva tried to picture happy things in her mind to push past the pain.  She was one of the most powerful witches in the world.  If anyone could get through something it was her.  She had enough magic to take down an army if she wanted.  So she focused on everything happy she could think about.  She thought of Poppy and Albus and their friendships.  She thought about her students, especially her favorites.  She thought about her family, those that were still alive.  She thought about flying and the feeling of overwhelming freedom.  That was the thought that helped the most.  She conjured up every memory of flying she had and focused hard on that feeling.  She rode out several contractions on the euphoric feeling of flying.  </p><p>The overwhelming urge to bear down overtook her and she screamed in agony.  When it dissipated she felt weak and tired.  She wasn’t sure she had the energy to keep going.  She was so tired that she felt delirious.  Another contraction and the urge to bear down returned.  She pushed down hard until she had to gasp for air.  She could feel the baby pressed low in her body.  She tried to talk herself through the process she had read in the books.  This was normal.  This would pass.  This was what she needed to happen to bring her baby into the world.  </p><p>Her magic crackled around her and she tried to pull it back under control when another contraction ripped through her.  Her magic uncontrolled lashed out and a vase across the room shattered.  This wasn’t supposed to be happening.  Everything she had read about childbirth had said that as long as the witch didn’t have her wand that she wouldn’t have any loss of control of her magic.  This wasn’t normal.  She could hurt someone if she really lost control of her magic.  So now she was fighting through each painful contraction while also holding onto every little grip of her magic.  It was ripping her apart.  She screamed out again when she heard a gentle knock on her door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock on the door rang through her and she bore down hard through another contraction.  When the urge passed she listened to the door as she panted heavily.  She felt more liquid escaping from between her legs and she reached down to feel it and when she pulled her hand back it was covered in blood.  She stared at her hand in disbelief.  She was on all fours on the ground and she slipped down onto her side holding herself up leaning on one arm while she stared at the blood on her hand.  </p><p>Another contraction ripped through her and she lost control of her magic exploding a potted plant.  There was more blood now she could see it dripping down her thighs onto the carpet and she began to cry.  Something was wrong and she didn’t know what to do.  This wasn't really something she read about in the books.  She knew there could be complications, but she had skimmed over that hoping that everything would just be normal because complications meant help and she couldn’t let that happen.  Now though she was bleeding on the floor of her chambers and she couldn’t do anything to get help because she had silenced her room.  </p><p>She cried out again with the next contraction and writhed in pain on the floor trying to keep herself upright.  She had the urge to push, but she was too weak to even think about it.  She heard another knock at the door and she tried to will the person to come through the door.  Her magic lashed out of her control again and the fire raged up before going out completely.  When the contraction waned she tried to focus her magic on opening the door but only succeeded in shattering the window across the room.  There was no hope of her being able to control her magic enough to focus on one spell.  Another contraction attacked her and her arm slipped from under her and she laid hard on the floor.</p><p>“Please” she begged in the open air.  “Please help me!”</p><p>She screamed through another contraction cursing herself for placing the silencing charm.  She needed someone to hear her.  She needed someone to help her.  She was mad at herself for insisting to Albus that she not have any portraits in her room.  She had not wanted the invasion of her privacy.  Now all she could think was if she had just let one stupid portrait in her room she could send for help.  She tried to pull herself to the fire, but she was too weak and it was completely out.  Her vision was starting to get hazy and another contraction made her bear down hard.  She was panting and gasping for breath as she no longer had the energy to even lift her arm from the ground.  </p><p>Through the haze of her slowly darkening vision she saw her door slowly creep open.  Another contraction hit her and she screamed out and the door flung completely open to reveal a very startled Lily Evans.  She dropped the plate she had in her hands and rushed to Minerva’s side.  Minerva could only imagine the state she was in.  She knew she still had her dress on, but figured it was hiked up revealing most of her legs and maybe a bit more.  There was no hiding her belly now with her glamour down and her robes nowhere to be seen.  The blood was what she thought was probably causing the paleness in the young girls face.  She could imagine that she was covered in it by now and had probably succeeded in spreading it across her arms and face while trying to survive the intense contractions.  </p><p>“Professor” Lily exclaimed. “Oh my god! What can I do?”</p><p>Lily pulled out her wand and closed the door before she accioed a towel from the nearby table to wipe Minerva’s face.  She gently brushed Minerva’s hair out of her face and looked her over intently.  Minerva summoned every bit of strength she had and grabbed ahold of Lily’s arm.</p><p>“Please help me” Minerva pleaded.</p><p>Lily looked terrified.  Her green eyes shone with tears that Minerva could see she was trying not to let fall and she could feel a tiny bit of pride in her Gryffindor spirit.  Lily looked down at Minerva’s legs and at the amount of blood that was there.  She looked Minerva in the eyes and softened her face.</p><p>“I need to go get Madam Pomfrey,” Lily explained.</p><p>“No please don’t leave me” Minerva pleaded.</p><p>She was too young for this.  Even as she was asking this of Lily, Minerva knew she was asking too much.  However, she couldn’t imagine making it one more minute if Lily left.  Another contraction railed against her defenses and her magic crackled and Lily screamed as a stack of parchment flew across the room exploding everywhere.  </p><p>“I have to go get help” Lily pleaded.</p><p>Another contraction came and Lily placed her hand on Minerva’s stomach.  When Minerva’s magic started to crackle Lily took a deep breath and pulled it within herself.  Although Minerva knew she was quickly losing consciousness she couldn’t help but be impressed with Lily’s quick thinking.  </p><p>“The fire” Minerva panted.  “Floo...Pomfrey”</p><p>Lily quickly turned her wand at the fireplace and set it ablaze again.  She stood and grabbed the floo container from the top of the mantel and pinched out a little bit.  She stood in front of the fire looking back at her professor and with a shaky hand she threw the powder in and stepped inside.  </p><p>“Madam Pomfrey’s chambers” Lily announced.</p><p>Minerva watched the girl disappear and cried out.  She had only been there for a few minutes, but Minerva felt safer when she was there.  Now reality was setting in.  She wasn’t going to be able to stay conscious much longer.  She was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.  She tried to push through another contraction but her vision faded in and out with the effort she was exerting.  She hoped that Lily would be able to find Poppy and would return quickly.  Even if they couldn’t save her she hoped they could save her baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy was curled up in her favorite chair reading her book when a very pale Lily Evans fell out of her fireplace right at her feet.  Poppy screamed and dropped her book.  There were only three fireplaces that were connected to hers through the Floo network.  She couldn’t understand how Lily had managed to get in.</p><p>“Lily Evans what do you think you are doing” Poppy bellowed.</p><p>Lily stood shakily and looked at Poppy with such fear that Poppy’s anger washed away.  Looking at Lily Poppy took notice of the blood on her hands and the tears shimmering in her eyes.</p><p>“What happened Lily” Poppy asked.  “Are you hurt?”</p><p>Lily shook her head.</p><p>“Is someone else hurt” Poppy asked.</p><p>Lily nodded her head and one of the tears escaped and slid down her cheek.</p><p>“You need to tell me who’s hurt right now” Poppy instructed, grabbing Lily’s shoulders.</p><p>“Professor McGonagall” Lily stammered.  “She’s having a baby and she’s bleeding everywhere.”</p><p>Poppy’s mind froze.  Minerva wasn’t pregnant.  She would have noticed if Minerva had been pregnant.  Minerva would have told her if she was pregnant.  There’s no way that Minerva could be hurt and wouldn’t call for her.</p><p>“What are you talking about” Poppy questioned.</p><p>“She’s bleeding and she needs help” Lily cried. “She’s in so much pain.”</p><p>Poppy ran through her door into her office and gathered a bunch of supplies before returning to her fireplace.  She could see that Lily was standing trembling in the middle of the room, but she could no longer be concerned about her.  The girl would figure herself out.  Poppy grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and through it into the fire before stepping in.</p><p>“Minerva’s chambers” Poppy shouted.</p><p>The flames turned green and she was pulled into the network only to be dropped back in her own fireplace.  She turned to look at Lily in confusion.  </p><p>“How did you get into Professor McGonagall’s chambers” Poppy asked.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t have” Lily stammered.</p><p>“You’re not in trouble,” Poppy encouraged.</p><p>“When I walked her back to her chambers after class, because she was in so much pain,  I heard her give her password to the portrait” Lily explained quickly.  “When she didn’t show up to dinner I decided to take her something to eat.  I couldn’t hear anything when I knocked so after a long time I decided to use the password just in case she was really hurt.  As soon as I took a step into her chambers I heard her scream. I’m sorry Madam Pomfrey.”</p><p>“Oh dammit” Poppy cursed.</p><p>It was immediately obvious to Poppy what Minerva had done.  She had blocked her Floo.  She would have to run all the way to Minerva’s chambers.  She stepped out of her fireplace and ran out the door.  She could hear the footsteps of Lily following her, but she didn’t care.  She wasn’t going to stop her from coming along.  She had already done so much for Minerva and she had done it all while staying mostly calm.</p><p>Several flights of stairs and one near fall later they arrived at the portrait leading to Minerva’s chambers.  There was no noise and it made Poppy feel sick to her stomach. </p><p>“I think there’s a silencing charm on her chambers,” Lily whispered.</p><p>Poppy nodded hoping that she was right.  She gave the password to the portrait but he wouldn’t open.</p><p>“I’m sorry Madam, but that is no longer the password” the portrait said to her.</p><p>“Open up right now” Poppy screamed.  “She is dying.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I can’t do that,” the portrait replied.</p><p>“Nàire” Lily whispered.</p><p>The portrait swung open and Poppy quickly stepped into the room.  She was overwhelmed by the sight of her best friend lying in a pool of blood on the floor.  Her large belly was visible in the thin dress that barely covered her body as it was pulled up to her waist.  The room was a disaster with broken glass and pottery and papers everywhere.  Poppy immediately went to Minerva’s side and felt for a pulse.  When she felt a pulse she almost cried.  Lily knelt next to Minerva and placed a gentle hand on Minerva’s stomach.  Poppy began performing diagnostic spells and spelled a potion down Minerva’s throat.</p><p>After a few seconds Minerva’s eyes shot open and her magic started crackling.  Lily put her second hand on Minerva’s stomach and when Minerva’s magic lashed out Lily absorbed it.  Poppy looked at her wide eyed. </p><p>“Poppy” Minerva rasped.</p><p>“It’s okay dear” Poppy whispered.  “Here drink this.”</p><p>Poppy helped Minerva take another potion before a contraction caused Minerva to scream in pain.  Poppy performed a diagnostic spell and read it intently.  It wasn’t good.  Minerva had been bleeding for a while and it looked like the baby was small.</p><p>“Minerva, how far along are you” Poppy asked when the contraction stopped.</p><p>“It’s too soon” Minerva whispered.  “Eight months. Poppy it hurts. Please don’t let my baby die.”</p><p>Poppy could feel her emotions choking her.  She pushed them away quickly and focused hard on her medical training.  As much as she wanted to be just Minerva’s friend right now she knew that she couldn’t.</p><p>“I’m going to save you both,” Poppy promised.</p><p>“Nobody can know,” Minerva instructed.</p><p>“Minerva I may need…”Poppy began.</p><p>“Nobody outside this room can know” Minerva implored. </p><p>Poppy nodded her agreement and rolled Minerva onto her back and pushed her knees up so that she could see how she was progressing.  There was a lot of blood and it made Poppy worry, but she knew that the potion she had already given Minerva would help stop most of it.  Poppy gently inserted her fingers to check Minerva’s dilation and she could feel the top of the babies head.  </p><p>“You’re doing so well Minerva” Poppy encouraged.  “I can feel the baby's head.  You’re going to have to push though sweetheart.”</p><p>“I can’t” Minerva whined.  “I can’t Poppy.”</p><p>“Yes you can” Poppy instructed.  </p><p>Minerva’s magic started to crackle and another contraction caused her the crunch in on herself.  Lily absorbed Minerva’s magic when it lashed out and Poppy instructed Minerva to push.  Minerva just writhed in pain whimpering.  When the contraction ended Lily wiped Minerva’s forehead and then hung her head.  Poppy glanced from Minerva to Lily and back again.</p><p>“Lily honey are you okay” Poppy asked as she checked the diagnostic spell on Minerva.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Lily replied.</p><p>Another contraction hit Minerva and she screamed as her magic lashed out and Lily absorbed it again before slumping forward against Minerva.  </p><p>“Minerva, you have to push,” Poppy instructed.  “You have to push or you and your baby are going to die.”</p><p>Minerva’s eyes locked with Poppy’s and they were filled with fear and exhaustion.</p><p>“You are a strong woman” Poppy encouraged.  “You will get through this.  You have to push with the next contraction.”</p><p>Lily pulled herself upright again as she felt Minerva’s magic crackle.  Minerva struggled to push herself up a little and pushed hard.  She grunted as her face turned red and her magic lashed out being absorbed by Lily yet again.  As the contraction ended both Minerva and Lily collapsed.</p><p>“Lily you have to stop absorbing her magical outbursts” Poppy instructed.</p><p>“She’ll destroy everything” Lily whispered.  “Why is it doing that?”</p><p>“It doesn’t usually happen like this,” Poppy explained.  “She’s in so much pain and so unable to remain calm that the lack of control a woman normally experiences during labor is being intensified.  It’s made even worse by the fact that Minerva is an extremely powerful witch.”</p><p>“I’m sorry” Minerva whimpered.</p><p>“I can hold it” Lily said, straightening again. “It’s okay.”</p><p>Lily gently ran her hand over Minerva’s cheek and gave her a weak smile. Minerva’s face changed and they all knew what was coming.</p><p>“Okay big push this time Minerva” Poppy instructed.  “Lily this time try to push her magic back into her instead of absorbing it yourself.”</p><p>Minerva bore down and when her magic lashed out Lily used all her strength and control to reflect Minerva’s magical lash out back at her.  Minerva seemed to get a burst of energy as she pushed longer and harder than she had before.</p><p>“I can see the baby’s head,” Poppy announced.</p><p>Minerva rolled her head back and forth on the floor taking slow shallow breaths.</p><p>“Stay with us Minerva” Poppy pleaded.</p><p>They continued the pattern of Minerva pushing as hard as she could and Lily projecting her magical lash out back into her for four more contractions.</p><p>“Poppy I can’t” Minerva whined.</p><p>“One more push and the baby’s head will be out” Poppy encouraged.</p><p>Poppy looked from Minerva to Lily and furrowed her brow.  Neither looked particularly good.  Her primary concern was Minerva.  She needed to deliver soon or she wasn’t going to be able to do anything to save the baby.  Lily would be okay, but she was definitely tiring quickly. The strain of holding and redirecting all of Minerva’s magic was straining her.</p><p>“Okay, here we go,” Poppy instructed.</p><p>Minerva pushed and Lily pushed Minerva’s magic back at her.  The baby’s head popped out and Minerva screamed out. </p><p>“Breathe Minerva” Poppy instructed.  “Just pant for a minute.”</p><p>Minerva followed instructions.  She panted heavily and her body shook horribly.</p><p>“Lily get behind Minerva and help her sit up a little,” Poppy instructed.</p><p>Lily moved over so that she could help Minerva lean her shoulders on her thighs and her head against Lily’s stomach.  Lily reached over Minerva’s shoulders and placed her hands back on Minerva’s belly.</p><p>With the next contraction Minerva gripped tightly on Lily’s arms pushing with all her strength and Lily pushed Minerva’s magic back into her body.  They both screamed in pain and Poppy caught the baby as it slid out into her waiting arms.  Minerva collapsed back against Lily who slipped off of her heels and onto the floor.  They both breathed heavily and had their eyes closed tight.</p><p>Poppy performed diagnostic spells on the baby and Minerva before cutting the cord.  She wrapped the little girl in a blanket from the table.  The baby cried steadily and she was perfectly pink.  She was the healthiest baby Poppy had ever seen even though she was early.</p><p>“Minerva you have a little girl” Poppy announced looking up at her friend  “Open your eyes and look at your little girl.”</p><p>Lily opened her eyes and looked down at Minerva.  She gently brushed the hair back that was stuck to her forehead with sweat.  She did it a few times before she looked up at Poppy.</p><p>“Minerva open your eyes” Poppy instructed more forcefully.</p><p>Lily shifted and Minerva’s head slipped off her legs and onto the floor.  Minerva was obviously unconscious.  Poppy immediately handed the baby to Lily and began performing spells on Minerva.</p><p>“Take the baby to the couch Lily” Poppy instructed. </p><p>Lily shuffled on her knees the few feet to the couch and pulled herself up and lied down with the baby in her arms.  Poppy was worried about her, but had to focus on Minerva.  She hoped that she was making the right choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy performed spells and gave Minerva potions for over thirty minutes before she finally opened her eyes again.  Poppy felt like she was going to be sick when she saw Minerva’s eyes flutter open.  She let out a deep breath and crawled up so she was kneeling next to Minerva’s head.  She rubbed her hand gently against Minerva’s cheek and smiled down at her.</p><p>“Hey there” Poppy greeted.</p><p>“The baby” Minerva whispered.</p><p>“She’s fine” Poppy encouraged.  “Look she’s over there with Lily.”</p><p>Poppy pointed at the couch, but didn’t let her eyes leave Minerva’s face.  She was so happy to see her awake again.  Minerva was her best friend in the whole world.  The last few months she had felt Minerva pull away from her and she had let her.  For over a year Poppy had noticed that her feelings for Minerva were growing beyond friendship and she was embarrassed.  So when Minerva started pulling away she had let her go.  Now she knew that Minerva had only pulled away because she was trying to keep her pregnancy a secret.  Her eyes started to run over with tears.</p><p>“You’re both okay now” Poppy encouraged.</p><p>Minerva looked back up at Poppy and tried to reach her hand up to Poppy’s face.  She shakily wiped Poppy’s cheek before her arm dropped back down.  Poppy grabbed Minerva’s hand and squeezed it lightly.  Minerva looked back over at the couch.</p><p>“What’s wrong with Lily” Minerva asked.</p><p>“What” Poppy questioned.</p><p>“Lily’s not moving” Minerva pointed out.  “What’s wrong with her?”</p><p>Poppy tore her eyes away from Minerva to look over at the couch.  Lily was lying on the couch with her face turned towards the inside of the couch.  The baby was tucked safely in her arms against the back of the couch.  </p><p>“Lily” Poppy called.</p><p>Lily didn’t move and Poppy dropped Minerva’s hand and got up.  She slowly moved over to the couch and looked down at Lily.  The girl was extremely pale and her eyes were closed.  Poppy tapped Lily’s shoulder and got no response.  She pulled out her wand and performed a diagnostic spell on Lily.  Reading the results she scooped the baby out of Lily’s arms.  </p><p>“She’s alright” Poppy announced.  “She used too much of her own magic to try and keep your magic controlled.  She just needs to rest.”</p><p>“It’s all my fault” Minerva whimpered.</p><p>Poppy transfigured one of the arm chairs into a cradle and placed the baby gently in it.  Poppy went back and knelt next to Minerva.  </p><p>“It’s not your fault” Poppy comforted.  “Lily chose to help you.  She’ll be okay.”</p><p>Minerva was crying and Poppy tried to wipe away the tears while murmuring comforting things to her.  It didn’t matter what Poppy said though because Minerva just cried harder.  After several minutes Poppy realized that Mineva wouldn’t be comforted. She grabbed a potion from her bag and gently placed it to Minerva’s lips.</p><p>“Sweetheart, just drink this,” Poppy instructed.</p><p>Minerva drank the potion without asking and within seconds she was drifting off to sleep.  Poppy sat back on her heels and looked between Minerva and Lily and the baby.  Not two hours ago she had been sitting alone in her room enjoying her free time and now she was sitting with three patients in a room covered in debris and blood.  She grabbed a clean towel and wiped Minerva’s face to clean it of the remaining tears and sweat.  She performed a cleaning spell on Minerva’s legs and dress to clean away the blood and pulled her dress down.  With a levitation spell Poppy guided Minerva’s unconscious body up from the floor and into Minerva’s bedroom.  She pulled back the covers on one side of the bed and guided Minerva’s body into the bed and tucked her in.</p><p>Back in the sitting room Poppy levitated Lily’s body and guided her into Mineva’s bedroom. She pulled down the sheets on the other side of Minerva’s bed and tucked Lily in next to Minerva.  She knew that they both might be uncomfortable if they woke up in bed next to each other, but it would be easier for her if they were in the same place.  Back in the sitting room again Poppy levitated and guided the transfigured cradle into Minerva’s bedroom.  The baby was sleeping and Poppy left the three sleeping patients in the bedroom.</p><p>She looked around the sitting room in awe.  The room was truly a disaster.  It was obvious that Minerva’s magic had been lashing out for a long time before they had gotten there.  There were broken pots and vases all around the room.  Several piles of essays had been blown up and were now scattered around the room and the window that looked out over the grounds was shattered.  There was blood in the carpet and dirty towels scattered everywhere. Poppy meticulously began performing repairing and cleaning spells returning the room to its previous glory.  Minerva kept such a tidy space that seeing it like this was strange.  </p><p>When Poppy had finished cleaning the room and repairing everything she called a house elf.  When the little elf appeared Poppy requested some tea and food.  She knew that Lily and Minerva would probably not wake for many hours, but they would both need to eat when they woke and she needed tea to recover from this ordeal.  When the house elf returned he placed a large tray with sandwiches, cookies, and pastries on the table before also placing down a large pot of tea.  The elf popped away without a question and Poppy carried the tea into the bedroom.  She set the tea pot and a mug on Minerva’s nightstand.</p><p>The baby slept peacefully in the cradle.  Poppy reached down and scooped her up and cradled her to her bosom.  She really was the sweetest little baby she had ever seen.  She had a small fluff of black hair and a narrow face like Minerva’s.  She was the spitting image of Minerva.  Poppy transfigured the cradle back into an armchair and sat down.  Using her wand she poured herself a cup of tea and took a small sip before setting it back on the nightstand.  She kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her on the chair.  She snuggled comfortably in the chair with the baby and watched Minerva and Lily sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily was the first one to wake up.  When she started to stir Poppy got up and rounded the bed.  She was still holding the baby so she balanced her in one arm and she performed a diagnostic scan on Lily.  Lily opened her eyes and looked around confused.</p><p>“Madam Pomfrey” Lily questioned furrowing her brow.</p><p>“How are you feeling Miss Evans” Poppy asked.</p><p>“I’m very tired,” Lily whispered.  “My head hurts horribly.”</p><p>“You overused your magic,” Poppy explained.  “Would you like a pain relieving potion?”</p><p>Lily nodded slightly and Poppy went and grabbed one from her bag.  She helped Lily sit up against the pillows and handed her the potion. Lily drank it happily and made a face.</p><p>“I know it tastes quite unpleasant” Poppy commiserated.  “Would you like something to eat?”</p><p>Poppy went back into the sitting room and levitated the tray with food and guided it into the bedroom.  She set it down on the nightstand on Lily’s side of the bed and the young girl eyed the selection.</p><p>“You can have anything you want” Poppy offered.</p><p>Lily picked up a cookie and bit into it.  She smiled up at Poppy and it made Poppy’s heart feel lighter.  Lily looked from Poppy’s face down to the bundle in her arms.  Poppy sat on the edge of the bed and tipped the baby so that Lily could see her face.  Lily tried to lean forward to see the baby better, but was too tired and leaned back into her pillows.  Poppy wasn’t used to being this casual with a student, but she felt like this was a different situation.  She scooted even closer to Lily and settled the baby so that Lily could reach her.</p><p>“She looks like Professor McGonagal,” Lily remarked, running a single finger along the baby’s cheek.</p><p>“She does,” Poppy replied.</p><p>Rustling from the otherside of the bed made Poppy turn her attention away from Lily.  Turning she could see that Minerva was starting to wake up.  Poppy looked back at Lily who was still watching the baby.</p><p>“Can you hold her for me” Poppy asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’ll drop her. I'm so tired” Lily replied.</p><p>“You’ll be okay” Poppy encouraged.  “Roll on your side towards Minerva and I lay the baby next to you and you can hold her that way.”</p><p>Lily rolled over on her side and settled into the bed and Poppy leaned over and laid the baby in Lily’s arms on the bed.  She made sure they were both settled before walking around to Minerva’s side of the bed.  She ran a diagnostic spell on Minerva and read the results.  Minerva was still very depleted from the traumatic birth.  She needed a blood replenishing potion and Poppy would need to go back to the hospital wing for that.  Minerva was starting to wake up, but she wasn’t quite awake yet.</p><p>“Lily, I need to return to the hospital wing to grab a few things,” Poppy explained.  “Can I trust you to be okay here while I’m gone?”</p><p>“What do I do if the professor wakes up” Lily asked.</p><p>“She won’t and if she does just keep calm” Poppy comforted.  “I’ll be as quick as I can.”</p><p>Poppy went to the fireplace and used the Floo network to get back to her chambers.  She went through from her chambers into the hospital wing grabbing everything she could think that she would need to help Minerva and Lily.  She went back into her chambers and dug into one of her old chests.  Down in the bottom was a small baby dress that she had kept for many years.  She pulled it out and ran her hands across it.  A quick cleaning spell and it was like new.  She tucked it in the bag with a few towels that could be used as nappies and a few potions and began a quick walk back to Minerva’s chambers.</p><p>When she returned she could hear voices from the bedroom.  Stopping in the doorway she saw Minerva turned away from Lily who was trying to calm her down.  Poppy went around to Minerva and set her bag down on the ground.  Minerva was crying and Poppy got down on her level so that her face was next to Minerva’s.</p><p>“Honey, what’s the matter” Poppy asked.</p><p>Minerva just shook her head as tears rolled out of her closed eyes.  Poppy brushed her hand through Minerva’s hair and grabbed one of her hands.</p><p>“She woke up and saw me holding the baby and she just started crying” Lily said from the bed.  “I tried to calm her down, but she rolled away from me and I couldn’t reach her.”</p><p>“It’s okay Lily” Poppy comforted.  “Minerva, it’s okay.  We aren’t going to tell anybody about the baby.  Your secret's safe with both of us.”</p><p>Minerva opened her eyes and looked at Poppy.</p><p>“Why don’t you sit up and let me give you some potions to help you feel better” Poppy encouraged.</p><p>Minerva nodded her head slightly and Poppy reached down and pulled Minerva into a sitting position against the pillows.  They sat in silence while Poppy pulled potions out and helped Minerva to drink them.  Minerva was shockingly compliant and that worried Poppy more than anything.  Minerva had never been a compliant patient as long as she had known her.  Poppy handed Lily another potion and told her to drink it which she did.  Then Poppy pulled out the baby dress and delicately passed it over to Lily.</p><p>“Would you like to put the baby in this after I put a nappy on her” Poppy asked. </p><p>Lily admired the small dress.</p><p>“It’s so pretty,” Lily exclaimed.  “Where did you get it?”</p><p>“I’ve had it for many years,” Poppy replied. </p><p>Poppy unwrapped the baby and began to wrap one of the small towels she had brought around the baby’s waist in the form of a nappy.  When she looked at Lily she saw her looking at her questioningly. </p><p>“What is it” Poppy asked.</p><p>“Was it your baby dress” Lily asked hesitantly.</p><p>“No, I had it in hopes that I would have a child one day and then it never happened” Poppy explained honestly.</p><p>She wasn’t sure why she was being so open, but she didn’t have the energy to lie and she couldn’t bring herself to brush off the sweet girl’s curious question.  Lily had such a sweet face looking at her with so much concern and understanding.  Poppy wasn’t sure she would have ever noticed how mature Lily was if this hadn’t happened.  She gave Lily a small smile before turning her attention back to Minerva.  Lily slowly began dressing the baby in the small dress.</p><p>“How are you feeling now” Poppy asked.</p><p>“I feel a little better,” Minerva replied.</p><p>“Would you like to hold your daughter” Poppy asked.</p><p>“I can’t” Minerva whimpered.</p><p>“Why not,” Poppy asked.</p><p>“I need you to take her somewhere safe,” Minerva explained.  “I need you to take her somewhere where nobody can find her.”</p><p>“Minerva you don’t mean that” Poppy replied.</p><p>“You have to do it,” Minerva exclaimed.  “I can’t do it now and it has to be done before anyone else finds out about her.”</p><p>“You can’t mean you want to give her up” Poppy exclaimed.</p><p>Poppy looked over at Lily who had dressed the baby and wrapped her in the blanket again which she had cleaned with a cleaning spell.  Lily was looking at the two adults with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t want to do any of this,” Minerva shouted.  “I have to keep her safe.  They’ll kill her if they find out she exists and you know it.”</p><p>“Minerva, we can find a way” Poppy tried to explain.</p><p>“No Poppy” Minerva interrupted.  “You don’t understand.”</p><p>“Explain it to me,” Poppy said.  “Explain to me why you want to give away that beautiful little girl.”</p><p>Minerva glanced over at Lily holding the baby.  Minerva shook her head and tears formed in her eyes.</p><p>“She won’t tell a soul anything about you or the baby” Poppy promised, turning to Lily.  “Will you promise to never tell anyone about what you’ve seen here tonight or anything that you hear?”</p><p>Lily nodded her head letting her eyes meet Minerva’s.</p><p>“Will you make an unbreakable vow” Minerva asked.</p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Poppy exclaimed.  “She’s a child.”</p><p>“It’s either that or I obliviate her” Minerva replied.</p><p>“Minerva I…” Poppy began.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Lily whispered.  “I’ll make the vow.”</p><p>“Lily, you don’t understand what that means” Poppy exclaimed.</p><p>“It means that I’ll die if I ever tell anyone other than the two of you about the baby or anything to do with tonight” Lily replied.  “Right?”</p><p>“Yes” Minerva replied.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Lily said again.</p><p>“Poppy, you'll perform the spell” Minerva instructed.</p><p>“I’m not happy about this, but I’ll do it if it means that I don’t have to obliviate this poor child” Poppy replied.  “Set the baby down on the bed Lily and crawl over her infront of Minerva.”</p><p>Lily laid the baby gently down on the bed and crawled over so that she was kneeling next to Minerva.  Poppy stood up and faced them both on the bed.  She pulled out her wand and shakily pointed it between the two.</p><p>“Grasp hands please” Poppy instructed.</p><p>Minerva and Lily grabbed hands tightly and locked eyes with each other.  Poppy uttered the incantation and then looked at Minerva as she placed the tip of her wand on the grasped hands.</p><p>“Do you vow to never talk to anyone or anything outside this room about the existence of my daughter” Minerva asked.</p><p>“I do” Lily replied and a thin stream of fire came from Poppy’s wand and wrapped around their clasped hands.</p><p>“Do you vow to never mention anything that happened this night to anyone outside of this room” Minerva asked.</p><p>“I do” Lily replied and another thin stream of fire came from Poppy’s wand.</p><p>“Do you vow to help Poppy keep my daughter's existence from the world” Minerva asked.</p><p>Lily looked at Poppy who nodded her head gently.</p><p>“I do” Lily agreed and another thin stream of fire came from Poppy’s wand.</p><p>Poppy completed the spell and the lines of fire disappeared into Minerva and Lily’s skin.  Minerva dropped Lily’s hand and Lily crawled back across the bed next to the baby.  She looked smaller and younger than she had before and Poppy felt the burden they had placed on the girl.  She was only thirteen and now bore a secret that she would never be able to talk to anyone about other than herself and Minerva.  </p><p>“Will you tell us now why we must hide the baby” Poppy asked.</p><p>“You know that You-Know-Who will use anyone close to a person to get them to do what he wants” Minerva began.  “If he or his followers find out I have a daughter they will use her to get to me.  I won’t put her at that kind of risk just for being born.  She deserves to have a life of her own without the burden of being my daughter.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t make a child make an unbreakable vow just for that” Poppy pushed.</p><p>“I won’t make you take one, but I need you to promise me you’ll hide her,” Minerva explained.  “Even from me.”</p><p>“What about her father” Poppy asked.</p><p>Minerva visibly cringed.  She closed her eyes tightly and her fists clenched.</p><p>“Minerva, what aren’t you telling me” Poppy asked.  “I’m your best friend. Please!”</p><p>Minerva looked up at Poppy who sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed both of Minerva’s hands.  She looked deeply in Minerva’s eyes.</p><p>“I was in London” Minerva whispered.  “I was on a mission for Albus and I got cornered by a group of You-Know-Who’s followers.  I was doing pretty good to fend them off and had scared away or killed all but two of them.  Then one of them caught me with a stunning spell.  I thought for sure they were going to kill me.”</p><p>Minerva closed her eyes and tears leaked out of them and ran down her face.  Poppy freed one of her hands and ran her hand against Minerva’s cheek gently.  </p><p>“You can tell me” Poppy whispered.</p><p>“They didn’t want to kill me Poppy,” Minerva whimpered.  “They...They…”</p><p>Poppy stared at Minerva in confusion.  She had never known Minerva to be so unable to talk freely.  Minerva always knew what she wanted to say and spoke her mind freely.  Lily reached her hand across and placed it on Minerva's shoulder pulling the attention of both Minerva and Poppy.</p><p>“Professor” Lily began in a whisper.  “Did they rape you?”</p><p>The question caused bile to rise in Poppy’s throat.  She looked shocked from Lily to Minerva.  Minerva’s face had crumpled and tears were racing down her face as she looked at Lily who was holding the baby.  The baby's little face stuck out of the blanket and looked so peaceful sleeping.  Minerva nodded her head.</p><p>Lily gripped Minerva’s shoulder and gave her a small smile. There were tears falling down Lily’s face, but she didn’t break her eye contact with Minerva.  </p><p>“It’s okay Professor” Lily choked out.  “You don’t have to say anymore.  We understand now.”</p><p>Minerva let out a sob and Poppy leaned forward and pulled Minerva into her arms.  She hugged her as tight as she could.  Minerva clung to Poppy and Lily rubbed Minerva’s back gently. </p><p>“You have to hide her Poppy” Minerva sobbed.  “Take her now and hide her from me and from everyone.”</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Poppy whispered.  “I’d do anything for you honey.”</p><p>Poppy released Minerva who slumped back into the pillows and covered her face with her hands.  Poppy made herself stand up.  She laid a few potions out on the nightstand and walked around to Lily’s side of the bed.  Lily leaned down over the baby in her arms and kissed her gently on the forehead.</p><p>“I’ll take care of your mama for you little girl” Lily whispered.  “One day when it’s safe we’ll see you again.”</p><p>Lily offered the baby up to Poppy who took her and pulled her tight to her chest.</p><p>“There are a few potions on the nightstand and I’ve labeled them” Poppy explained.  “Let me show you how to perform a diagnostic spell.”</p><p>Lily followed Poppy’s instructions until she could perform an accurate diagnostic spell and Poppy showed her what potion to give if certain readings changed.  </p><p>“I’ll come back as soon as I can'' Poppy explained. “I’ll tell Albus you're both ill and I am keeping you quarantined together.  That should buy us some time.”</p><p>Lily nodded her understanding.  They both looked at Minerva who hadn’t pulled her hands away from her face the whole time.</p><p>“Minerva, are you sure you don’t want to hold her before I take her” Poppy asked.</p><p>“Just take her” Minerva instructed through her hands.</p><p>Poppy grabbed her bag and walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind her.  A loud sob ripped through the air from the bedroom and Poppy froze.  Her heart felt like it was breaking.  She couldn’t make Minerva’s daughter disappear.  She knew that one day Minerva might change her mind and Poppy wanted to be able to give her daughter back.  She would keep the baby.  Obviously not at the school, but at her mother’s house.  She would talk to Albus about having more freedom to Floo away at nights and weekends.  She would raise Minerva’s daughter for her until she was able to do it herself.  Poppy stepped into the Floo with the baby and announced her mother’s address.  She would make it work and she knew her mother would go along with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>February 24, 1974</em>
</p><p>Minerva was curled up in her bed the curtains were still drawn and the room was dark.  She had barely slept the night before and now she couldn’t imagine getting out of bed.  She had already told Albus that she would need the day off and he hadn’t asked any questions.  She had told Poppy that she was going to just stay in her chambers and Poppy had apologized for not being able to be with her because she had something with her mother she had to handle.  While Minerva would like to have Poppy with her right now she knew that it wouldn’t take away the hurt.  She started crying again and covered her face with her comforter.</p><p>There was a knock on her door and she ignored it.  It was probably Albus coming to see why she needed the day off or someone else looking for her help on something.  She buried her head in her pillow to ignore hearing it as the person knocked again.</p><p>“Professor” a small voice called out.</p><p>Minerva pulled the pillow off her head and tried to pull herself up to a sitting position, but she was too tired.  Light streamed into her room from the bedroom door and she saw the outline of a girl.  She knew that if they were in her chambers it could only be one person.  She had never bothered changing the password to her chambers.</p><p>“Professor, I’m going to come in,” Lily announced.</p><p>Minerva didn’t argue with her. She laid quietly wiping the tears from her face.  Lily walked into the room and set a plate of food on the nightstand next to Minerva and a glass of pumpkin juice.  Lily taped the light on the nightstand and the room was filled with a small glow.  Lily sat on the side of the bed and placed her hand on Minerva’s shoulder.</p><p>“You need to eat some breakfast,” Lily instructed.</p><p>Lily helped Minerva into a seated position and picked up the small plate of food from the nightstand and tried to hand it to Minerva.  She made no move to take it and just looked blankly at Lily.  Lily didn’t let that stop her.  She scooped up some eggs on her fork and brought it up to Minerva’s mouth.  With a stern look from Lily Minerva opened her mouth and took the bite.  Lily continued like this through the whole plate and then made Minerva drink the whole glass of pumpkin juice.  When all the food was gone Lily walked around the bed and crawled up on the bed with Minerva.  Lily pulled Minerva into an embrace and Minerva sobbed into Lily’s chest and Lily gently stroked Minerva’s arm.</p><p>They spent the rest of the day like this.  Minerva alternated between crying and sleeping while Lily held her and soothed her to the best of her ability.  She made Minerva eat lunch and then dinner.  When it came time for bed Lily prodded Minerva to shower and change into a different nightgown and get back into the bed.  Lily tucked her in and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“I’ll see you in class tomorrow Professor” Lily said before she turned to leave.</p><p>“Lily, I think you can call me Minerva when we’re alone,” Minerva announced.</p><p>Lily turned around and gave Minerva a small smile.</p><p>“Sleep well Minerva,” Lily said before leaving the room.</p><p>
  <em>February 24, 1975</em>
</p><p>Two years without her daughter and it wasn’t any easier.  Minerva woke up feeling like her heart was being ripped from her body.  Last year she had felt numb.  This year it was like she could feel everything.  There was no knock on the door just Lily showing up in her bedroom with a plate of food and a glass of pumpkin juice.  The beautiful fifteen year old had become an integral part of Minerva’s life and just like last year she was here to help Minerva through the day.</p><p>Lily sat with Minerva while she ate all her food and drank her pumpkin juice.  Minerva fed herself this year, but the food tasted like cotton in her mouth.  She didn’t want to eat, but she knew that Lily wouldn’t accept anything else.  When the food was gone Lily climbed up in the bed and pulled Minerva into her embrace.</p><p>“What do you think she can do now that she’s two” Lily asked.</p><p>Minerva was caught off guard.  They had never actually talked about the baby.  Last year it had just been a day of silence and understanding.  Now it seemed Lily was going to make her talk about her daughter.  She didn’t know if she was ready.</p><p>“I can’t” Minerva whimpered.</p><p>“I think she is talking, but only when she wants to” Lily said.</p><p>Minerva started to cry into Lily’s chest.</p><p>“I think she can walk and run and she like to play hide” Lily continued.</p><p>Minerva sobbed and Lily rubbed her back gently holding her tightly to her body.</p><p>“I think she has beautiful long black hair and green eyes like her mother” Lily finished.</p><p>The rest of the day was filled with silence and two more forced meals before Lily made Minerva shower and tucked her back in for the night, kissed her on the forehead, and left.</p><p>
  <em>February 24, 1976</em>
</p><p>She was sitting up in bed when Lily came in with her breakfast.  Lily handed it to her and set the pumpkin juice on the nightstand.  She crawled up in the bed next to Minerva and sat quietly while she ate all of the food and drank her pumpkin juice.  When she was finished Lily opened her arms and Minerva cuddled into her.  At sixteen Lily was more mature than any of the other students she knew.  Minerva felt comfortable with her in the same way she did with Poppy.  Poppy was never here on her daughter’s birthday.  She didn’t know why, but she didn’t ask.  She had Lily and that’s all that mattered.</p><p>“Do you think she is doing accidental magic” Lily asked.</p><p>“I was about three when I started,” Minerva replied quietly.  “I could imagine that she is.”</p><p>“I wonder what she's done,” Lily pondered.  “What’s the worst accidental magic you ever did?”</p><p>“I levitated a vase straight out the window and almost dropped it on the dog,” Minerva replied.  “Bit of a problem considering my father was a muggle.  Made a lot of trouble for my mother.”</p><p>Minerva’s voice caught in her throat.  The sob slipped out and Lily held her tight.</p><p>“I think she’s probably in a wizarding home and she’s causing all sorts of funny situations with her accidental magic just like her mom” Lily said.</p><p>Minerva sniffled into Lily’s chest and Lily rubbed her back.</p><p>At the end of the day with Minerva freshly showered and changed into a fresh nightgown Lily tucked her into bed again.  She kissed Minerva on the forehead and turned to leave.</p><p>“I don’t know how I’d get through this day without you” Minerva whispered.</p><p>“As long as I’m able I’ll always be here if you need me” Lily replied before leaving.</p><p>
  <em>February 24, 1977</em>
</p><p>Lily made her get out of the bed and eat her breakfast in the sitting room.  When she’d finished eating Lily sat next to her on the couch and Minerva curled up in Lily’s embrace.  Lily rubbed Minerva’s arm.</p><p>“What do you think she looks like” Minerva asked.</p><p>“I think she looks like you,” Lily replied.  “When she was born she was your twin.”</p><p>“Do you think she’s happy” Minerva asked.</p><p>“I think she’s safe and happy,” Lily replied.</p><p>“I miss her,” Minerva whimpered.</p><p>She cried and Lily held her tighter.  They spent the rest of the day in the sitting room.  After dinner Lily brought out dessert and made Minerva sit up and eat it.  After that she sent Minerva to shower and change into a new nightgown.  Lily tucked her in and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“She’s happy Minerva, but I know you’re not,” Lily said.  “One day you two are going to be together again I promise.”</p><p>
  <em>February 24, 1978</em>
</p><p>When Lily came in Minerva was sitting up in the sitting room with the fire lit. Lily happily sat with Minerva while they ate breakfast together.  They talked quietly about the weather and things that were happening at the school.  When they had finished lunch they still hadn’t mentioned the baby at all.  Minerva also hadn’t cried once.  </p><p>“Are you going to marry James Potter” Minerva asked suddenly.</p><p>“I think so,” Lily replied.</p><p>“Are the two of you going to join the Order” Minerva asked.</p><p>“James and the boys want to,” Lily replied.  “I won’t let him do it on his own.”</p><p>Minerva sniffled and covered her mouth with her hand.  Lily opened her arms and pulled Minerva down into her body.</p><p>“I already lost my daughter,” Minerva whimpered.  “Please don’t make me lose you too.”</p><p>“You’re not going to lose me Minerva” Lily replied.  </p><p>“You’re graduating and marrying and joining the Order” Minerva sobbed.  “No matter what happens you’re leaving.  I just can’t bear to think of you being hurt though.”</p><p>Minerva sobbed loudly and Lily rubbed her back.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you,” Lily replied.  “I’ll be back all the time even if we join the Order.  I promise we’ll be careful, but we can’t just sit on the sidelines while others fight for our safety.”</p><p>The rest of the day went as normal and Lily tucked the freshly showered Minerva into bed.  She kissed her on the forehead and left.</p><p>
  <em>February 24, 1979</em>
</p><p>Minerva didn’t want to get out of bed.  She knew this would be the first time she had to experience this day on her own.  Lily had graduated and was married and working for the Order.  She wouldn’t be able to come to spend the day with Minerva.  Minerva tried to focus on the knitting she had in her hand, but she kept dropping stitches.  Suddenly a sound in the sitting room announced the arrival of someone in her chambers.  She looked up at the doorway and saw Lily Potter standing there with a plate of food and a glass of pumpkin juice in her hands.  Minerva dropped her knitting and burst into tears.  Lily quickly crossed the room and set down the food and drink on the nightstand before climbing on the bed and pulling Minerva into her body.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were going to come” Minerva sobbed.</p><p>“Minerva, I told you I would always be here for you” Lily replied.</p><p>“How did you get in” Minerva asked.</p><p>“I told Dumbledore that I need to see you,” Lily explained.  “He told me that you take this day to yourself every year and asked me why I needed to see you.  So I told him that you always took this day off to help me with something and that I preferred to spend the day here in the castle.”</p><p>“Thank You” Minerva whispered.</p><p>“Alright you know the rules you need to eat your breakfast lets go into the sitting room” Lily instructed.</p><p>Minerva got up and they went into the sitting room where she ate her breakfast obligingly before curling back up in Lily’s embrace.</p><p>“Six years feels too long,” Minerva whispered.</p><p>“You could get her back if you wanted,” Lily said.</p><p>“She’s still not safe,” Minerva replied.</p><p>They finished their day as always with Lily making Minerva shower and then tucking her into the bed and kissing her on the forehead.</p><p>
  <em>February 24, 1980</em>
</p><p>Minerva was feeling so tired this year.  The war was ramping up and people were dying everywhere she looked.  So many people she cared about were gone.  She was forced to sit on the sidelines while her former students took up the mantle to fight the greatest evil they had seen in years.  Today it all weighed on her too much.  Her daughter was seven today.  Somewhere out in this horrible world her daughter was trying to grow up and she didn’t know if she was safe.</p><p>Lily showed up with her breakfast and handed it to Minerva and climbed up on the bed.  Minerva ate quietly before setting the plate and glass aside.  They had barely seen each other in the last year.  Order business kept Lily busy and Albus was forcing Minerva to stay at the school more and more to keep her out of the fray as much as possible.  </p><p>“Are you okay” Minerva asked.</p><p>“I have something to tell you, but I’m not sure today is the right day,” Lily said. “I don’t know when I’m going to see you again though so I want to tell you.”</p><p>“You can tell me anything,” Minerva said.  </p><p>Lily looked at Minerva with concern in her eyes.  She opened her mouth several times to say something but didn’t seem to be able to say what was on her mind.  Slowly Lily reached down and pulled her jumper up revealing the small bump of her abdomen. Minerva looked up at Lily before looking down and her belly again.  She gently reached out and placed a shaky hand on Lily’s stomach.</p><p>“Oh Lily” Minerva whispered.</p><p>“I know today’s not the day for this, but I wanted to tell you in person” Lily whispered.</p><p>Minerva reached up and pushed Lily’s jumper down before wrapping Lily in her arms.</p><p>“Seven years ago I gave away my daughter to protect her,” Minerva began.  “The same day I feel like I gained a daughter in you.  I couldn’t be happier that you are going to become a mother yourself.”</p><p>She kissed Lily on the top of her head and felt tears rolling down her cheeks.  She was so happy for Lily and yet so heartbroken at the same time.</p><p>They followed the same pattern they always did and at the end of the night Lily tucked the freshly showered Minerva into bed and kissed her on the forehead.</p><p>“I’d be happy to have you for a mother,” Lily said.  “I only hope I’m half the mother you’ve been to your daughter and to me.”</p><p>
  <em>February 24, 1981</em>
</p><p>Minerva’s heart was hurting.  She didn’t know why today was worse than any of the other years, but she hadn’t even turned on the light when Lily arrived.  Lily came in quietly and set down the plate of food and pumpkin juice.  Instead of sitting down though Lily went back into the sitting room.  She returned to the bedroom and turned on the light while sitting down on the edge of the bed by Minerva.  Minerva looked up at her and saw that she had her seven month old son in her arms.  She was shocked to see the baby.</p><p>“Are you going to sit up and eat on your own or am I going to have to feed you” Lily asked.</p><p>Minerva sat herself up and took the plate when it was offered to her.  She watched Lily and the sleeping baby while she ate her breakfast and drank her juice.  When she was done she sat quietly.  She hadn’t been in the same room as a baby since she had given birth.  Lily had wanted her to come and meet Harry, but Minerva had refused.  She had made excuses, but she knew she was hurting Lily by not going.  </p><p>“Would you like to hold him” Lily asked.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can,” Minerva replied.</p><p>Lily walked around the bed and crawled in next to Minerva.  She scooted as close as possible before turning and placing the sleeping baby in Minerva’s arms.  Minerva had no choice, but to hold the baby tight to her body.  She looked down at Harry's peaceful sleeping face and felt the tears poor from her eyes.  Instead of taking the baby back Lily just pulled Minerva into her body and held her while she held Harry.</p><p>“You may not be his real grandmother” Lily began. “I still hope you’ll always look out for him.  I need all the help I can get to keep him safe.”</p><p>They spent the day in Minerva’s bed holding and playing with Harry.  At the end of the night Lily tucked Minerva back into bed after her shower and kissed her on the forehead.  Minerva kissed the sleeping Harry on the forehead.</p><p>“Albus says we need to go into hiding soon,” Lily explained.  “I won’t be able to tell you where we are or see you until it’s safe.”</p><p>Minerva pulled Lily back down to her and kissed her on the cheek.  </p><p>“You stay safe and keep him safe,” Minerva instructed.  “We’ll see each other again.”</p><p>
  <em>February 24, 1982</em>
</p><p>Minerva had barely moved from her bed for three weeks.  Losing Lily at the end of October had nearly killed her; she had spent weeks in bed.  By December she had finally gotten herself up and around and back to teaching all of her classes and then Lily’s birthday at the end of January had come and she found herself unable to get out of bed.  Now it was her daughter’s birthday and she couldn’t even move.</p><p>Someone sat on the edge of her bed and she barely had the energy to look up to see who was with her.  The light on her nightstand turned on and lit up Poppy’s face.  She was the last person she expected to see here.  Poppy was never around on her daughter’s birthday.  She always had something outside of the castle that had to be done on this day.  Yet today here Poppy was.  She had a plate of food in her hands and a glass of pumpkin juice.  She helped Minerva sit up and then fed her breakfast and helped her drink pumpkin juice.</p><p>Poppy set the plate and glass on the nightstand before walking around the bed and climbing in with Minerva.  She pulled Minerva into her body and Minerva curled into her tightly.  Minerva reveled in the warmth that Poppy’s body supplied.  It was different than having Lily there, but it was definitely what she needed.  Poppy rubbed Minerva’s arm comfortingly and placed periodic kisses on the top of her head.</p><p>Poppy forced her through two more meals and helped her through several very loud bouts of crying.  Minerva felt like her body was completely drained as Poppy urged her to get out of the bed and dragged her to the shower.  Minerva hadn’t showered in days and barely had the energy to stand up.  Poppy helped her strip off her clothes and helped her stand under the water.  Poppy washed Minerva’s hair and held her up while she washed her own body.  When they were done and Minerva was dressed Poppy tucked her into bed.  She gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and turned to leave.</p><p>“How did you know to do everything exactly like Lily always did” Minerva croaked out.</p><p>“Every year after she tucked you in for the night Lily would come to my room and tell me how the day went and what the two of you did,” Poppy explained.  “I knew you needed her more than you needed me.  But she made me promise last year that if anything happened to her that I would be here for you like she had, and I will be for as long as you’ll let me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>September 7, 1984</em>
</p><p>When Minerva’s daughter had turned eleven in February an owl had deposited her letter on Poppy’s mother’s doorstep.  Poppy’s mother had set it aside to give to Poppy when she came home from spending the day with Minerva.  Poppy and her mother had been raising Minerva’s daughter in secret for eleven years without too much difficulty.  Poppy had named her Athena and she had turned into a beautiful and intelligent young girl.  She was Minerva’s twin in every way.</p><p>Poppy had gone back and forth on whether to send her to Hogwarts or not.  Poppy’s mother had offered to home school her, but she was getting older and Poppy didn’t think it was fair to ask her to do even more than she already had.  Poppy decided that the best thing she could do was bring her to Hogwarts and do her best to hide who she was from everyone.  Nobody knew that Minerva had a daughter and no one knew that Poppy had been raising a daughter for eleven years.  She decided that if everything went to plan Athena would be able to attend Hogwarts without anyone finding out who she really was.</p><p>It had taken a bit of explaining to get Athena to understand why she would have to hide who she was at school.  It wasn’t too hard once Athena connected the secrets with protecting her biological mother.  Poppy had never kept it from her that she was not her biological mother.  She had told Athena that somewhere out there her biological mother loved her a great deal and that the only reason she had given her up was to keep her safe.  Athena had always known that Poppy was only raising her to help her biological mother keep her safe.  The hardest part was convincing Athena to dye her beautiful black hair another color.  Poppy had placed a difficult sticking charm on Athena’s hair to change it from raven black to copper red.  It had been Athena’s choice.  If she couldn’t have her natural color she wanted to look like Poppy.</p><p>Six days into Athena’s Hogwarts education and Poppy was trying to relax.  She found that she worried every time Athena wasn’t around her.  She worried about someone figuring out who she was and telling Minerva.  She didn’t know if she was more worried about someone finding out and that risking Athena’s safety or of Minerva finding out and being mad at Poppy for keeping it from her.  Poppy made Athena check-in with her every morning and every night.  She thought maybe eventually she would feel better about it and she wouldn’t make Athena check-in so often, but for now it made her feel better.</p><p>The door opened and Athena slipped into the Hospital Wing.  Poppy couldn’t help smile at seeing her daughter.  She got up and walked into her office and Athena followed her.  They went through her office and into her chambers to sit down.  Poppy sat down on the couch and opened her arms to Athena.  Athena came and sat on Poppy’s lap and snuggled in.  </p><p>“How was your day dear” Poppy asked.</p><p>“It was okay,” Athena replied.  “I liked Herbology class.  Professor Sprout is really nice.”</p><p>“She is nice,” Poppy replied with a smile.  “What about your other classes?”</p><p>“We had Transfiguration today,” Athena replied.</p><p>“How was that” Poppy asked.</p><p>Athena was quiet and tucked herself further into Poppy’s embrace.</p><p>“What’s the matter honey” Poppy asked.</p><p>“Professor McGonagall is kind of scary,” Athena whispered.</p><p>“She’s not scary,” Poppy replied.  “She can be serious, yes, but only because she wants you all to take her class seriously.  Give her a chance.”</p><p>Poppy wanted Athena to keep an open mind about Minerva.  She didn’t want them to get too close because she was worried that one of them would figure out what their relationship really was.  However she wanted Athena to have favorable feelings about Minerva so that if one day the truth could come out they could have a relationship.</p><p>“I’ll try,” Athena sighed.</p><p>“What about your classmates” Poppy asked.  “Have you made any friends yet?”</p><p>“The girls in my dorm are nice,” Athena replied.  “The only person I’ve really talked to has been Charlie.  He’s a second year.”</p><p>Poppy knew who she was talking about.  Charlie Weasley was the second son of a long line of Weasley’s that she would see over the years.  Charlie’s parents, Arthur and Molly, had been students when she started working at Hogwarts. Poppy had then been there with Minerva when she went to tell Molly that her brother’s had both been killed towards the end of the first war.  </p><p>“He’s a nice boy,” Poppy replied.</p><p>“Am I going to have to lie the whole time I’m here” Athena asked quietly.</p><p>Poppy’s heart squeezed painfully at the sadness in her daughter’s voice.  She wished she could tell her no, but she knew that she would probably have to lie about who she was until long after she left Hogwarts.  </p><p>“Yes sweetheart” Poppy replied quietly.</p><p>Poppy kissed her on top of the head and tapped her to urge her to stand up.</p><p>“Alright off to bed with you” Poppy urged standing up and giving Athena another hug.</p><p>“I love you Mummy” Athena said.</p><p>“I love…” Poppy began when there was a crash from her office.</p><p>Poppy whipped the door between her chambers and her office open to reveal a startled looking Minerva picking up a pile of books from the floor.  </p><p>“Minerva” Poppy exclaimed. </p><p>Minerva stood up and looked from Poppy to Athena and back again.  Poppy knew she was putting things together.  Even if she didn’t go as far as guessing that Athena was her daughter there were going to be questions.</p><p>“Athena go to bed” Poppy instructed.</p><p>Athena looked up at Poppy with fear in her eyes.  Poppy gently pushed her past Minerva and watched her through the window in her office as she ran out of the Hospital Wing.</p><p>“Minerva” Poppy questioned.</p><p>“She called you mummy” Minerva stammered.</p><p>Poppy took a step towards Minerva, but she stepped away.  Minerva was shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>“You have a daughter and you didn’t even tell me” Minerva stammered.</p><p>“Minerva” Poppy began.  “It’s…”</p><p>“Your daughter” Minerva mumbled.  “Oh my god!”</p><p>Minerva covered her mouth with her hand and began to tremble.</p><p>“You didn't,” Minerva exclaimed.  “Please tell me you didn’t!”</p><p>“Minerva wait” Poppy cried.  </p><p>Minerva turned to walk out of the office and Poppy did the only thing she could.  She pulled out her wand and cast a silent <em>Stupify</em>.  It hit Minerva in the back and Poppy rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground.  She cradled Minerva in her arms and brushed the hair that had come loose away from her face.  Poppy lifted her wand to Minerva’s temple and saw that her hand was trembling.  She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face.  She held her wand steady and whispered <em>Obliviate</em>.</p><p>Poppy hated herself for having to do that to Minerva.  She did it to protect Minerva and Athena, but still it made her feel sick to her stomach.  Minerva was her best friend and she loved her.  She loved her more than a friend, though she still kept that to herself.  Everything she did in her life was to make sure that Minerva was taken care of.  Having to alter her memory and stun her hurt her more than anything she had done so far. </p><p>She didn’t even bother with a spell.  Poppy scooped Minerva up in her arms and carried her like normal into her bed.  It would be a while until Minerva woke up and she was going to have to come up with a story to make sure she didn’t question what had happened.  She tucked Minerva in and went back into her sitting room to think about what she could tell her.  </p><p>Poppy didn’t know when she fell asleep, but the sound of Minerva calling out from the bedroom woke her.  She quickly jumped up and ran in the room.  Minerva was sitting up in the bed looking around confused.</p><p>“Poppy what am I doing in here” Minerva asked.</p><p>Poppy tried to pull herself together and regain some of her normal calm.  She strided over to Minerva’s bedside and performed a quick diagnostic spell to see how she was doing.</p><p>“You had a bit of an accident, but everything’s okay” Poppy explained.  “What do you remember?”</p><p>“I remember wanting to come and see you and then nothing,” Minerva said, obviously trying very hard to remember what had happened.</p><p>“It looks like you just had a bit of a spell” Poppy lied.  “You made it into the hospital wing before collapsing.  I think you’ve just been skipping meals again.”</p><p>Minerva looked away nervously. Poppy knew it was a good chance to take.  Often Minerva would forget to take care of herself.</p><p>“You need to eat more often Minerva or one day you’re really going to hurt yourself” Poppy lectured.  </p><p>She believed everything she was saying, but she felt bad for deceiving Minerva like this.  Minerva looked properly lectured and Poppy relaxed for a second.</p><p>“Poppy are you okay” Minerva asked.</p><p>When Poppy looked back at Minerva she was staring at her concerned.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Poppy responded quickly.  </p><p>“You look like you’ve been crying,” Minerva said quietly.</p><p>Poppy turned away from the bed and wiped her face quickly.  She tried to cover by tidying something on a nearby chair.</p><p>“Poppy what’s wrong” Minerva asked.</p><p>“I’m fine Minerva,” Poppy responded.  “You need to rest.  You’ll have to stay here tonight.”</p><p>Poppy turned to leave the room, but Minerva grabbed a hold of her wrist.</p><p>“Come get in bed with me,” Minerva asked.</p><p>Poppy froze in Minerva’s grip.  Despite herself Poppy could feel her emotions welling up.  She put her free hand to her mouth as she began to cry.  How was it that Minerva was being so kind to her.  She truly was her best friend and Poppy had done a terrible thing to her in order to protect her.  Would Minerva still care about her if she knew that Poppy was lying to her?  She felt Minerva tug on her arm and she was wrapped in Minerva’s arms.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Minerva comforted.</p><p>Poppy felt Minerva transfigure her clothes into a nightgown and she felt the fabric of Minerva’s robes change into a nightgown also.  Poppy let Minerva pull her onto the bed and she curled into Minerva’s body.  She knew she shouldn’t let herself give in to this, but she couldn’t help but enjoy the comfort Minerva provided.  So she let herself breakdown.  She cried about the years of lying and the years she would have to continue to lie.  She cried about having to curse the love of her life and alter her memory.  She cried about loving someone who could never love her back.  </p><p>“Whatever it is,” Minerva began. “You always have me.”</p><p>Minerva rubbed Poppy’s back and held her tight.  Poppy fell asleep to the sound of Minerva’s heartbeat and the warmth of Minerva’s arms around her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 15, 1989</p><p>As Minerva walked into the Hospital Wing she was excited to see Poppy.  She hadn’t been able to spend much time with Poppy since she had returned from summer break and she was missing their time together.  Over the last few years she had started to notice how much she truly enjoyed Poppy’s company.  She had always been a friend, but recently Minerva was realizing that she might feel more than friendship for Poppy.  As much as she wanted to indulge these feelings she knew she couldn’t.  She had to protect her the same way she had to protect her daughter.  Nobody could know that she had any emotional attachment to anyone.  That person would be at serious risk and she refused to put Poppy at risk.  Still she enjoyed their time together and tried to be grateful for the relationship they could have.</p><p>She was excited today because she and Poppy had finally made plans to spend some time together.  She figured with definite plans they might actually get to enjoy each others company.  She had asked Fillius to watch her house for her and Poppy was going to arrange for one of the under nurses to watch the Hospital Wing.  They were going to walk around the lake.  They had done that frequently in younger years, but in the last five years they hadn’t made the time.  Today that was going to change and Minerva was looking forward to it.</p><p>Minerva stopped dead at Poppy’s chamber doors when she heard voices inside.  Poppy was talking to someone and the other person was upset.  Minerva recognized the voice immediately and she felt her anger build up inside.  She knew she shouldn’t let herself get angry or overreact, but she found that in this situation her feelings were too sensitive.  She should just leave and go back to her rooms, but then Poppy might think she forgot their gettogether.  She didn’t want to, but she knocked on the door.  She realized it was less of a knock and more of a pounding far too late to do anything about it.  The voices inside went quiet and the door opened.</p><p>Poppy was the one who opened the door.  She looked surprised at Minerva’s arrival and then a look of understanding passed her face.  It was obvious that Poppy had forgotten about their walk.  Minerva felt her heart pull uncomfortably and she tried to keep her face neutral.  Minerva looked past Poppy and saw Athena sitting with her knees pulled to her chest on Poppy’s sofa.  It looked like she had been crying and she wouldn’t look at Minerva.  Minerva took in the whole scene and found herself unable to push down her frustration.  </p><p>“Oh Minerva” Poppy exclaimed.  “I…”</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Minerva snapped.  “I can see that you’re busy.  I don’t want to interrupt.”</p><p>Minerva turned quickly and began to walk away.  She was angry and hurt and overly emotional and she refused to let a student see those feelings.  </p><p>“Minerva” Poppy called.</p><p>Minerva quickened her pace and almost ran from the Hospital Wing once she was sure that Poppy couldn’t see her.  When she exited the Hospital Wing she transformed into her cat form and ran as fast as she could to her chambers.  She didn’t want to be stopped by anyone and she escaped having to by being in her cat form.  When she arrived at her chambers she transformed back into her human form and quickly gave the password allowing her to escape into her chambers.  She paced back and forth trying to remind herself that nothing had actually happened.  She tried to tell herself that she had no reason to be mad at Poppy.  It wasn’t working though she was just getting more and more frustrated.  She picked up the nearest thing to her and threw it across the room and the frame shattered against the wall.</p><p>“Stupid foolish woman” Minerva screamed.</p><p>She had let herself be tricked into feeling hopeful again.  She had let herself be tricked into believing that even though she could never tell Poppy of her feelings for her she would at least get to have her as a friend.  It had been foolish to let herself get her hopes up.  She needed to be smarter about things.  She needed to keep her emotions in check.  It wouldn’t do for her to get emotional over a woman she had no claim to.</p><p>Poppy’s fascination with Athena had become an annoyance to Minerva and for no reason other than it took Poppy’s attention.  Minerva didn’t dislike Athena, she was a good student, but she made Minerva uncomfortable.  Something about the way she looked at her in class made Minerva unnerved.  There was something in her eyes that Minerva could feel deep in her soul and she found it disturbing.  She tried to be fair to all her students, but with Athena she found herself more distant.  When she saw her with Poppy it always made her sick to her stomach and gave her a headache.  She didn’t know why she reacted like that, but it happened every time.  Even now as she started to try and calm down she could feel the headache and the nausea lying underneath.  </p><p>Minerva walked over to the broken frame as her anger dissipated.  She pulled her wand from her pocket and cast a Reparo on the frame.  She picked it up and looked at the picture in it.  Ironically it was a picture of her and Poppy taken over ten years ago.  She ran her finger over the picture as the younger version of her and Poppy.  It was taken on one of their walks around the lake.  Lily had taken the picture.  It wasn’t uncommon for Minerva to invite Lily to join them on their walks back then.  In the picture Poppy had her arms wrapped around Minerva’s waist and had spun her towards the camera.  The two figures repeated the spin over and over as Minerva watched the picture.  </p><p>Tears filled Minerva’s eyes and she immediately tried to swallow them.  She wouldn’t let herself cry over this.  She wouldn’t let herself cry over a woman she knew she couldn’t have.  She set the frame back on the side table and walked into her bathroom.  She splashed water on her face and took a few deep breaths.  Looking in the mirror she didn’t recognize the old woman that looked back at her.  She wasn’t really old, not for a witch.  She just felt so washed up when she looked at herself compared to the woman in that picture.  There was a knock on her door and Minerva tried to push the thoughts from her mind.</p><p>She opened the door expecting to see a student and was surprised to see Poppy standing there.  Minerva stiffened and secured the neutral expression on her face.  She was embarrassed at the way she had reacted running away like that, but she was also still hurt.  Poppy looked upset and it pulled at Minerva’s heart.  </p><p>“Minerva,” Poppy said quietly.  </p><p>Minerva just looked at her neutrally.  She didn’t know what to say to her.  She didn't even really know why Poppy was there.</p><p>“Minerva, I'm sorry that I lost track of time,” Poppy explained.  “I’m…”</p><p>“It’s fine Poppy really,” Minerva responded, cutting Poppy off.  “You were busy.”</p><p>“Athena was having a bad day” Poppy began.</p><p>“And of course you had to comfort her” Minerva snipped before realizing what she’d said.</p><p>Poppy looked shocked that Minerva had said that.  She took a shuddering breath.</p><p>“She came to me and I was doing my job” Poppy responded.</p><p>“And do you take all the students that are having a bad day into your quarters” Minerva retorted.</p><p>“I don’t like what you’re implying Minerva” Poppy snapped back.</p><p>“I’m not implying anything inappropriate,” Minerva replied.  “I’m just making a comment on your apparent fascination with this particular student.”</p><p>“You mean like you and Lily” Poppy retorted.</p><p>“That was different and you know it” Minerva replied, her chin trembling.</p><p>“Can you maybe understand for just a second that Athena is important to me in a similar way that Lily was important to you” Poppy asked.  “Why do you dislike Athena so much?”</p><p>“I never said I dislike her,” Minerva snipped.  “I just find it frustrating that my best friend would rather spend time with one of my students than with me.”</p><p>“Is that what you think” Poppy asked.</p><p>“It’s not just what I think,” Minerva replied.  “I see it.  I’ve seen it for five years.”</p><p>“She’s a good child, Minerva” Poppy explained.  “She…”</p><p>“It’s fine Poppy,” Minerva said.  “I need to get some work done.  So if there’s nothing else.”</p><p>“What about our walk” Poppy asked with sadness in her voice.</p><p>Minerva felt like she was going to start crying and all she wanted to do was slam the door in Poppy’s face so she couldn’t see her cry.  She wanted to walk with Poppy, but now all her excitement had spoiled.  She felt embarrassed for overreacting and frustrated with Poppy for once again putting a student above their friendship.  She was conflicted about what to do as she stood staring at Poppy whose eyes were filled with sadness.</p><p>“I have marking to do,” Minerva whispered.</p><p>“Oh” Poppy replied softly.</p><p>Minerva started to close the door and saw Poppy quickly brush a tear from her cheek as Minerva shut the door.  Minerva slid down the door and sat on the ground.   She shouldn’t have gotten mad at Poppy.  She was her only friend and she was pushing her away.  She felt foolish and small.  She wished she understood why she always overreacted when it came to Poppy.  She was scared that she knew the answer.  She loved her and she could never tell her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 22, 1993</p><p>Poppy couldn’t believe this was happening.  Hogwarts was supposed to be safe.  She was having trouble coming to grips with how poorly everything was going.  She had been prepared for threats from the outside world, but she had never expected something from within the castle to bring such danger.  She had a cat, a ghost, and four students lying petrified in her Hospital Wing and she was starting to believe that she couldn’t take it anymore.  She tried to remain optimistic when Pomona gave updates on the Mandrakes, but she was losing faith.</p><p>Poppy was pulled from her dark thoughts by Athena’s face appearing in the green of her fireplace.  Poppy wiped her face and moved to kneel in front of the fireplace.  </p><p>“Mummy, are you okay” Athena asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Poppy replied.  </p><p>“I’ve heard rumors that something is attacking people in the school,” Athena said. “Are you in danger?”</p><p>Poppy hadn’t told Athena about the attacks.  She had been doing everything she could to keep it from her, but she knew when she had chosen to stay at the school for the winter holiday that Athena would suspect something was wrong.  She didn’t want Athena worrying about her.</p><p>“It’s nothing to worry about” Poppy soothed.  “We are handling it.  We’re going to figure it out.”</p><p>“Mummy” Athena almost whined.  “Come home.  Take some time off and come home.”</p><p>“I can’t baby” Poppy replied.  “You know that I can’t.”</p><p>“Mummy” Athena whimpered.</p><p>“I have to do my job,” Poppy explained.  “I have to protect the students.”</p><p>“You’re staying for her,” Athena said.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Poppy replied.</p><p>“You’re staying because McGonagall won’t leave,” Athena said.</p><p>Poppy took a deep breath.  She had never talked to Athena about Minerva.  She had tried to keep them separate as much as possible.  It was easier to keep Athena separate from Minerva because Athena had no desire to be involved with whatever went on with Minerva.  Minerva on the other hand had struggled to understand Poppy’s relationship with Athena.  Poppy had to lie to her constantly and it had strained their relationship.</p><p>“I can’t leave her,” Poppy whispered.</p><p>“Be safe Mummy” Athena said.</p><p>“I will be,” Poppy replied.</p><p>“I love you,” Athena said.</p><p>“I love you baby” Poppy replied</p><p>Athena’s face disappeared from the fireplace and Poppy pulled herself heavily from the ground.  She didn’t like keeping the severity of things from her daughter, but at this point she had lied so much that what was one more.  She exited her chambers and walked through her office into the Hospital Wing to check on her patients.  She knew there would be no change in her petrified patients, but she had to let herself see them every few hours to make herself feel better.  She worried constantly that she would come out and they would no longer be petrified, but would be dead.  When she got to Hermione she ran her finger gently down the girl's frozen face.  She was so young.  </p><p>Poppy felt the wards shift as the door was unlocked from outside.  She turned quickly from the bed and pulled out her wand.  When she saw the figure coming through the door she recognized her immediately even in the low dark light.  Her wand almost fell out of her hand as her body relaxed and her emotions overtook her.  She was wound so tightly that she snapped frequently.  The tears poured down her face as she felt her body go a little wobbly.  Minerva was across the room in seconds.  Poppy felt Minerva wrap her arms around her and she slumped into her embrace.</p><p>“Poppy,” Minerva said, concerned.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Minerva” Poppy whimpered.</p><p>“What’s wrong” Minerva asked.</p><p>“I’m so scared,” Poppy whispered.</p><p>“Oh Poppy” Minerva cooed. </p><p>Minerva ran a hand the best she could through Poppy’s hair and ran her other hand over Poppy’s back.  Poppy clung to Minerva’s robes and rested her face in Minerva’s neck.</p><p>“I know,” Minerva said.  “I’m scared too.  We’ll find out who is doing this.  We’ll be able to save the students who were petrified.  We just have to hold on a little longer.”</p><p>“They’re so young,” Poppy whimpered.  “Hermione looks so small and innocent.  What if she’s scared? What if they’re scared?  What if they can feel what is happening?”</p><p>“Shhhh'' Minerva comforted.  “Try not to worry yourself further.  I know this must be hard on you to sit here with them all day and night.  Why don’t you let someone else do it for a little while?”</p><p>“I can’t leave them,” Poppy replied.  “I’m worried for you Minerva.”</p><p>“Why are you worried about me” Minerva asked.  </p><p>“You walk around the castle with no protection” Poppy rambled.  “You’re always taking risks you don’t have to.  You put yourself at risk for the students too frequently.  I…”</p><p>“Poppy” Minerva cooed.  “Shhh.  I’m not walking around without protection.  I have my wand and I am being careful.”</p><p>“You’re a half-blood” Poppy whispered.  “What if whatever this is is really going after people of Muggle descent?”</p><p>“I don’t want you thinking like that,” Minerva scolded.  “It had all just been a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  I am just as safe as the rest of you.  I will be okay.”</p><p>Poppy clung tighter to Minerva and Minerva’s arms stilled holding Poppy tight to her body.</p><p>“Come let’s go to your room for some tea,” Minerva instructed, pulling away from Poppy.</p><p>Poppy was reluctant to let her go and only moved enough away so they could both walk.  She kept an arm around Minerva’s waist and Minerva wrapped one of her arms around Poppy in a similar way.  Poppy knew she was shaking and she tried to calm herself, but her brain was running crazy.  When they got into her chambers Minerva pushed her down to sit on the couch while she moved to make tea.  Poppy tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths.  </p><p>Minerva brought the tea over and set the tray on the table.  Minerva picked up one cup and tried to hand it to Poppy, but her hands were shaking and Minerva placed the cup back on the table.  She turned to face Poppy and grabbed both of her hands in her own.</p><p>“Oh Minerva I’m sorry” Poppy whimpered.  “I don’t know why I’m so emotional.  You all are handling this so much better than I am.”</p><p>“It’s okay Poppy,” Minerva comforted.  “I understand and the rest of us aren’t exactly handling it any better. I’m certainly not.”</p><p>Poppy looked up at Minerva in confusion.  Minerva’s eyes were full of tears and Poppy felt the urge to touch her face to take the pain away.</p><p>“Minerva” Poppy whispered.</p><p>“I’m okay Poppy'' Minerva replied.  “We just have to lean on each other.  Tonight is your night to fall apart.  So come here and drink some tea and let out whatever you need to let out.  It can be my turn another night.”</p><p>Minerva released Poppy’s hands and picked up a cup and placed it delicately in Poppy’s hands.  Poppy shakily took a few sips while Minerva sipped some from her own cup.  When Poppy’s hands began to shake too badly Minerva took the cup again and set both of them back on the table.  Minerva sat back on the couch and wrapped her arm around Poppy’s shoulder pulling her against her body.  Poppy let herself be pulled down against Minerva and pulled her legs up on the couch.  Minerva grabbed one of Poppy’s hands and pulled it up into her lap and rubbed her thumb gently over her wrist.</p><p>“It will be okay Poppy” Minerva comforted.</p><p>“Please don’t take any risks you don’t have to,” Poppy whispered.</p><p>“I have to keep the students safe,” Minerva replied.</p><p>“I know, but don’t risk yourself if you don’t have to,” Poppy said. “You’re my best friend and I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“We’ll both be fine Poppy,” Minerva replied.  “Rest your eyes.”</p><p>Poppy closed her eyes and let herself relax into Minerva.  She could hear Minerva’s heartbeat and she let it comfort her.  She wanted so much to tell Minerva what she was really feeling.  She wanted to tell her she was so scared because she loved her and couldn’t lose her. She couldn’t tell her that once again she had to lie to her about her feelings.  She couldn’t tell her that she had to lie to her daughter again because she couldn’t tell her she had a daughter.  She was so tired of lying and so tired of controlling all her emotions.  She wanted to be able to relax just once.  She wanted to be able to breathe freely for once.  Slowly she started to fall asleep and she gripped Minerva’s hand tightly as she drifted off with thoughts of a future she didn’t think they would ever get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 14, 1995</p><p>Albus had summoned Minerva to his office after breakfast and she knew it would be for something to do with the Order.  After Harry returned to the maze with Cedric Diggory’s body everything went into full defensive mode.  Albus reinstated the Order and they all began assembling for meetings and Albus began handing out assignments to gather the things he thought would be needed to defeat Voldemort again.  Minerva was still struggling to accept that what Albus had said was true all these years.  Although she had remained vigilant she had always hoped that Albus was wrong.  Now there was no chance of Albus being wrong and she was trying to switch her mind into full fight mode.</p><p>Minerva announced the password to the gargoyle and rode the staircase up to Albus’ office door.  She knocked lightly and waited for Albus to grant her entry.  The door opened for her and she strode in looking around the overcrowded room for Albus.  He was standing by his pensive extracting memories.</p><p>“Ahh my dear” Albus greeted.  “Thank you for coming.”</p><p>Minerva wanted to roll her eyes, but she restrained herself.  She always came when Albus summoned her.  She couldn’t remember a time in her entire life that Albus had asked something of her and she had said no.  Well she had said no plenty of times, but she had always ended up doing it anyway.  </p><p>“How are you doing” Albus asked.</p><p>“I’m fine Albus,” Minerva replied.  “What is it that you needed from me?”</p><p>“Ahh yes straight to the point” Albus replied.  “I do miss our longer talks, but these days things must be efficient.”</p><p>Minerva missed their talks too, but this was no longer the Albus she had known for years.  This was Albus at war.  Albus at war in a way she had never seen before.  He had a plan that he wasn’t even willing to talk to her about and it scared her.</p><p>“I have someone I need you to put into hiding for the Order” Albus explained.  “It’s a single woman and she will need to be hidden as well as we can.”</p><p>“Who in the Order needs that level of protection” Minerva asked. </p><p>“She’s not a member of the Order” Albus replied.</p><p>“Really Albus you’re going to have to give me more than this” Minerva snapped.</p><p>“I need you to swear to complete secrecy before I tell you who the person is and why we are hiding her” Albus said.</p><p>Minerva was getting annoyed.  Who was she going to tell.  Everything she did for the Order had to be a secret.  She couldn’t even talk to Poppy about half of it and Poppy was her best friend.  </p><p>“Of course you have my secrecy” Minerva replied.  “Everything I do for the Order I keep secret.”</p><p>“The girl you’ll be hiding is the daughter of a staff member here at the school,” Albus explained.  “The staff member isn’t a member of the Order, but will assist us when needed.”</p><p>Minerva started to run through her head the staff members who had children and which children were female.  It wasn’t a long list, but there were quite a few options.  </p><p>“Are you going to give me a name or am I meant to hide a girl that I don’t even know” Minerva questioned.</p><p>“Athena Doge” Albus replied.</p><p>“Athena Doge” Minerva questioned.  “She isn’t the child of any current staff member.  I know you said that she is a distant relative of Elphias, but surely that’s not why she had to be put into protection.”</p><p>“No she isn’t going into protection because of her relation to Elphias” Albus replied.</p><p>“Really Albus I am not interested in playing a guessing game” Minerva snapped.  “You have had me running around for weeks getting the Order back together and frankly I am in no mood to play games with you right now.  If you need me to protect Athena then you are going to have to give me a reason.”</p><p>“She is Poppy’s daughter” Albus said plainly.</p><p>A shocking pain shot through Minerva’s head and she grabbed her stomach as a wave of nausea washed over her.  She fell to her knees as the pain grew and she tried to breath through the overwhelming feelings.  She could vaguely hear Albus saying something, but she couldn’t focus on him.  She felt a hand on her back and she tried not to let herself panic. Suddenly an image flashed in her mind.  She was standing outside Poppy’s chambers and she heard Athena call Poppy “Mummy.”  It all came rushing back to her.  Athena wasn’t Poppy’s daughter, she was her daughter.  </p><p>“Minerva” Albus’s voice finally broke through.  “Are you hurt?”</p><p>“My head” Minerva gasped.  “The pain was excruciating and the nausea.”</p><p>“Do you know what’s causing it” Albus asked.</p><p>“I think someone Obliviated me and I just broke it,” Minerva said.</p><p>“Minerva, that's an awful accusation,” Albus said.  “Are you sure that’s what happened?”</p><p>“I need to go,” Minerva said, struggling to her feet.</p><p>“Minerva, perhaps you should wait a few minutes and let yourself settle,” Albus suggested.</p><p>“No, I need to go,” Minerva said.  “I’ll handle Athena’s protection.  I’ll let you know when it’s done.”</p><p>Minerva staggered out of Albus’ office leaning heavily on the wall as the staircase went down.  She had to see Poppy.  Her mind was reeling with the new information.  She had spent seven years teaching her own daughter and not knowing it.  Her best friend in the whole world had been lying to her for twenty-two years.  For twenty-two years the woman she loved had been raising her daughter and she hadn’t known it.  Poppy had obliviated her so that she wouldn’t know.  She fought the lingering pain and nausea and walked as quickly as she could to the Hospital Wing.</p><p>By the time Minerva made it to the Hospital Wing most of the pain and nausea had disappeared and been replaced by anger.  She couldn’t believe Poppy had lied to her for all these years and had gone against Minerva’s express wishes.  She slammed open the door to the Hospital Wing and marched towards Poppy’s office.  Poppy came out of her office as Minerva was halfway across the room.  </p><p>“How could you” Minerva screamed.</p><p>“Minerva” Poppy gasped.  “What happened?”</p><p>“You don’t get to ask questions,” Minerva snapped.  “I get to ask the questions.”</p><p>“You look like you’ve been sick,” Poppy said.  “Come sit down.”</p><p>“I don’t want to sit down,” Minerva yelled.  “I want you to tell me why you’ve been lying to me.”</p><p>Poppy had crossed the room and she and Minerva were now standing only a few feet apart from each other.  Poppy was trying to get Minerva to sit on a nearby hospital bed, but Minerva was standing with her arms crossed.</p><p>“What do you mean” Poppy asked.</p><p>“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Minerva sneered. </p><p>“Minerva” Poppy began.</p><p>“You took my daughter and you raised her right under my nose” Minerva shouted.  “You raised her right in front of me and at some point you obliviated me when I figured it out.”</p><p>Poppy froze.  Minerva couldn’t help a small pull on her heart at the look on Poppy’s face.  Tears had filled her eyes and she was tugging on her pinny.  </p><p>“I didn’t take her,” Poppy said breathlessly.  “You gave her to me to hide and I hid her the only place I thought was safe.”</p><p>“You had no right” Minerva replied.  “I wanted her safe from all of this.”</p><p>“I kept her safe,” Poppy retorted.  “I’m still keeping her safe.  I assume that’s how you found out. Albus asked you to hide her and ignored my request that nobody find out she is my daughter.”</p><p>“She’s not your daughter” Minerva snapped.</p><p>“Please don’t say that” Poppy whispered.</p><p>Minerva looked down at the ground and tried to take a few deep breaths.  The more she yelled the more she realized she had no right to be this angry with Poppy.  She had done what Minerva had asked of her.  She had protected her daughter the best she knew how.  Minerva knew she was just lashing out because she had been caught off guard and she always hated being surprised.</p><p>“I love her” Poppy explained.  “My mother and I raised her.  I gave her my mother’s maiden name and I named her Athena to match you.  I did everything I could for twenty-two years to make sure she was safe, even though that meant lying to you.”</p><p>Poppy took in a few shaky breaths and Minerva looked up to glance at her.  There were tears running down Poppy’s cheeks even though her voice was steady.  Her hands were shaking, but she had them clutched in her pinny.  Everything about her appearance said she was seconds from falling apart and Minerva felt like that was what she should look like, because that was how she felt.</p><p>“Please Minerva,” Poppy said.  “I did all of this because I love you.  I did it all out of love.  You have to understand.”</p><p>Minerva stepped to the nearest bed and sat down on the edge.  Now that the anger was leaving her she felt weak and tired.  The headache was returning and her stomach felt like it was in knots.  </p><p>“Thank you for raising my daughter,” Minerva said quietly.  “I’m really glad that she had such an amazing mother.”</p><p>A sob escaped from Poppy and she brought her hand up quickly to cover her mouth.  She was shaking all over and Minerva knew she had overreacted.  Poppy had done everything in her power to protect Athena for years.  She had done exactly what Minerva had asked her to do.  She had hid her somewhere even Minerva couldn’t find her.  Minerva reached her hand out to Poppy who took the few shaky steps and grabbed her hand tightly.</p><p>“Poppy, I love you,” Minerva said.  “I have loved you for years.  Everything you did for Athena and for me just makes me love you more.  I’m so sorry I yelled at you.”</p><p>Poppy fell forward into Minerva and wrapped her arms around her.  Minerva had to hold her tightly to keep them both from sliding off the bed onto the ground.  She pulled Poppy towards her and urged her to sit on the bed.  Poppy clung to Minerva and cried into her neck.</p><p>“I’ll hide Athena,” Minerva said.  “I’ll set up a safe house and I’ll make sure nobody can find her.”</p><p>“Oh Minerva” Poppy sobbed.</p><p>“Shhh” Minerva comforted.  “When it’s done you will have to do something I know you don’t want to do.”</p><p>Poppy pulled away and looked at Minerva.  Her arms rested on Minerva’s thighs and Minerva was extremely aware of them.  She had her own hands on each of Poppy’s upper arms holding her steady.</p><p>“You’ll have to Obliviate me again” Minerva explained.</p><p>“I can't,” Poppy exclaimed.  “I can’t do it again Minerva.  Please don’t make me do it again.”</p><p>“I know it was hard the first time, but this time maybe it will be easier because you will have my blessing” Minerva offered.</p><p>“How did you know it was hard for me” Poppy asked in a whisper.</p><p>“If you had really meant it I would never have regained my memories” Minerva explained.  “I have felt this pain and nausea every time I have seen you with Athena for years.  My brain has been pushing at your spell since the day you cast it.  You didn’t truly want to obliviate me and thus when Albus told me Athena was your daughter the spell broke.”</p><p>“You have been in pain and you didn’t say anything” Poppy exclaimed.  “Are you still in pain?”</p><p>“It was unbearable when the spell broke, but now it is just an annoyance” Minerva replied.  “My head hurts and I am tired, but I am okay.”</p><p>Poppy got off the bed quickly and rushed away across the room to her cabinet.  </p><p>“Poppy” Minerva called.  “I’m okay. Please come back.”</p><p>“I will not have you in pain when I can do something about it” Poppy declared.</p><p>Poppy returned to Minerva’s side with a pain potion which she held out to Minerva expectantly.  Minerva chose not to fight her.  She grabbed the potion and drank it all.  It, as always, tasted horrible, but shortly after it had all been swallowed her headache began to ease.</p><p>“Thank You” Minerva said.</p><p>Poppy sat back on the bed next to Minerva and reached out for her hand.  Minerva grabbed it gently and pulled it onto her lap.  She had wanted this for so long and now that she had it she knew she would lose it all again.</p><p>“Please don’t make me obliviate you again,” Poppy said quietly.</p><p>“It’s the only thing that will keep you and Athena safe” Minerva explained.  “Will you let me put you in hiding with Athena?”</p><p>“I won’t leave you” Poppy exclaimed.</p><p>“I won’t remember any of this,” Minerva began.  “When I’ve hidden Athena and you have obliviated me I want you to remember that I’ve loved you for a long time.  You’ll have to make the first move, because after you obliviate me I will be too scared to tell you.  I will think that I am protecting you by keeping it to myself.  So please don’t let me hide from you.”</p><p>Tears ran down Poppy’s cheeks as she reached out and gently held the side of Minerva’s face.  She leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.  Minerva couldn’t believe how good it felt to finally kiss Poppy.  It was everything she had ever dreamed it would be.  Her lips were soft and warm and she felt safer than she ever had before.  Poppy pulled away and Minerva reached out and rested a hand on Poppy’s cheek wiping some of the tears away.</p><p>“Promise me that you’ll do as I’ve asked” Minerva said.</p><p>“I promise,” Poppy said.  “I’ll always do what you ask of me.”</p><p>“I love you Poppy,” Minerva said.</p><p>“I love you Minerva,” Poppy replied.</p><p>Minerva pulled Poppy back into a hug and both women relaxed into the safety of each other.  Minerva knew soon she wouldn’t remember this moment.  She knew that she would have to hide her daughter without being able to tell her that she was her daughter.  She knew that she would have to let Poppy obliviate her.  It would all be worth it if in the end her daughter and Poppy were safe.  She would do anything for either of them.  They were her family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voldemort was dead and most of the death eaters were either dead, captured, or running away.  Poppy was inundated with patients.  One after another coworkers, students, and past students came to her begging her for help.  She did everything she could and still it felt like there were more people dead than alive.  She hadn’t seen Minerva yet and the longer she helped people the more she started to feel sick.  She had always considered herself to have a strong bedside manner, but now she felt like it was getting to her.  With each stretcher they brought in with a body covered by a sheet she felt sicker and sicker.  Was Minerva shrouded under one of those sheets?  Was the love of her life dead and she didn’t know it?  Certainly she would have felt it if Minerva was dead.  </p><p>“Poppy are you okay” Rolanda asked.</p><p>Rolanda had a small cut on her arm from where she was obviously hit by a curse and Poppy had been trying to heal it.  Evidently she hadn’t been doing anything because Rolanda’s question startled her and brought her back to the present.  She looked down at Rolanda and saw that her own hands were shaking where she was holding her wand.  Rolanda reached out and grabbed both of Poppy’s hands to steady them and point her wand away.</p><p>“Poppy, why don’t you sit here with me for a minute” Rolanda suggested.</p><p>Rolanda gently pulled Poppy to sit next to her and Poppy let her.  She felt numb all of a sudden and could feel her whole body trembling slightly.  She needed to find Minerva, but her body was frozen in place.  </p><p>“I’m sure that Minerva is okay,” Rolanda said quietly.</p><p>Poppy could feel her breath coming faster and she tried to hold it in to slow it down.  It was all starting to feel real.  She had shut her mind off through the battle.  Fight, defend, protect, heal.  She had done everything she had to without any thought to herself or Minerva, because she knew she had to keep going.  Now all of a sudden it was setting in that she almost died multiple times and Minerva could be dead and she felt like she was going to be sick.</p><p>There were hands on her thighs now and she tried to focus on who might be so bold, but she was struggling to focus.  Some part of her brain realized that she was panicking, but she couldn’t stop it.  She wanted Minerva.  She needed Minerva.</p><p>“Minerva” Poppy gasped.</p><p>“It’s Hermione, Madame Pomfrey,” Hermione said calmly.  “Just take a few deep breaths.”</p><p>“Min…” Poppy gasped again.  “Min…”</p><p>“Deep breaths” Hermione coached.  “Slow deep breaths.”</p><p>Poppy tried to focus on Hermione’s simple instructions.  Slow breaths.  She tried to slow her breaths, but she didn’t know where Minerva was and she needed her.  She couldn’t breathe without Minerva.  Where was Minerva? Was she dead?</p><p>“I’m going to go see if Minerva is…” Rolanda whispered without finishing the statement.</p><p>If Minerva was around. If Minerva was alive. If Minerva was hurt.  What was the end to the statement?  What was the answer?  Rolanda moved away and Poppy felt her loss.  She wasn’t who Poppy wanted, but having her close was helping her feel protected and now she felt vulnerable.  She tried to focus on Hermione who was still trying to coach her through taking deeper breaths, but she was starting to have trouble focusing.  Her vision was starting to tunnel and she knew in the back of her mind that she was making herself sick.  She felt herself sway and then warm arms wrapped around her as she lost her battle against the darkness.</p><p>When the world reappeared around her the first thing she focused on was the most familiar green eyes.  She felt the tears before she even knew exactly why she was crying.  Minerva’s face was covered in dirt and there was blood over one of her cheeks where it was gaping open.  Her robes were torn where Poppy could see them, but she couldn’t see what physical damage she had received.  Minerva leaned down and wrapped Poppy in a hug and Poppy sobbed into Minerva’s neck.  Minerva was crying too and Poppy held her as hard as she could.</p><p>“Oh Min” Poppy sobbed.</p><p>“Shhh” Minerva comforted.  “It’s okay Poppy.  We’re both okay.”</p><p>It took several minutes before she felt well enough to sit up, but she wouldn’t let Minerva out of her grip.  So they sat on the ground Poppy leaning against Minerva while Hermione healed Minerva’s face.  Poppy knew she should be up healing people, but she didn’t feel well enough.  Kingsley had gone and gotten help from St. Mungo’s and mediwitches were now swarming the Great Hall.  She wasn’t needed here anymore and she was happy to just sit with Minerva.  They had both survived and she was beyond grateful.  Now though she was realizing just how exhausted she was and as she looked over at Minerva she could see how tired she was too.</p><p>“We should go lay down for a while,” Poppy said.</p><p>Minerva and Hermione both looked at her surprised.  Poppy hadn’t realized that she had been completely silent for over an hour.  Minerva reached her free hand out and ran it along Poppy’s cheek.  Poppy leaned into the touch and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Let’s go see if either of our chambers survived,” Minerva said.</p><p>“Professor” Hermione said.  “I think you should get your side looked at first.”</p><p>Poppy looked down at where Minerva’s robes were torn and pushed them aside.  Minerva had a huge wound running down her side and over her hip.  Poppy gasped and looked up at Minerva’s face.  She showed no signs of pain and she didn’t look like she even knew what was there.</p><p>“Minerva, can you feel this” Poppy asked, touching the outskirts of the wound gently.</p><p>Minerva shook her head and Poppy reached into her pocket for her wand, but found nothing.  She looked around and Hermione cleared her throat.  Looking at Hermione Poppy saw that the girl was holding her wand out to her.  </p><p>“You, ummm…” Hermione stammered.  “You dropped it.”</p><p>Poppy took the wand and began performing diagnostic spells on Minerva.  She could feel the drain on her magical core as she started to perform intense healing magic on Minerva, but she didn’t care.  She kept going even when Minerva began to make small sounds of discomfort.  It took Poppy almost an hour to heal the whole wound and remove the residual dark magic that had attached itself to the wound.  When she was done she sat heavily against the wall and let her head rest on Minerva. </p><p>“Are you feeling better now” Poppy asked.</p><p>“I hadn’t even realized I was that hurt,” Minerva replied.  “Now though I can feel where they had been a heaviness pulling at me and it’s gone now.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Poppy whispered.</p><p>“Poppy are you okay” Minerva asked.</p><p>“I think I did too much,” Poppy replied uncharacteristically honestly.</p><p>Minerva pulled out her wand and pointed it at Poppy.  Poppy didn’t even flinch, she knew what Minerva was going to do.  She felt the tingle of Minerva’s magic run through her and watched Minerva’s face scrunch up the way it always did when something Poppy did worried her, but she didn’t want Poppy to know.  She had seen that face a lot.</p><p>“You’ve almost completely depleted your core,” Minerva said.  “Let’s get you somewhere to lie down.”</p><p>Poppy nodded though her body felt too heavy to actually go anywhere.</p><p>“Hermione, you’ve been able to walk around the castle more than I have,” Minerva began.  “Which is more intact the Hospital Wing or Gryffindor tower?”</p><p>“The Hospital Wing looked like it was mostly undamaged,” Hermione replied.</p><p>“Would you mind running up to Madam Pomfrey’s chambers and just make sure everything is suitable enough for us to lie down,” Minerva asked.  “The password is Goddess of War.”</p><p>Poppy heard footsteps drift away and she settled herself more comfortably against Minerva.  She just wanted to lie down in her own bed and sleep for a very long time.  She was so happy to be with Minerva, but her thoughts started to drift to another green eyed witch that she wished she could see.  As if summoned by her mother’s longing Poppy’s eyes flew open when she heard Athena’s voice in the Great Hall.  She thought she might be imagining things until her eyes settled on the raven haired witch pushing her way through people asking anyone and everyone if they had seen Poppy.</p><p>“Is that Athena Doge looking for you” Minerva said,</p><p>“Athena” Poppy yelled with what little strength she had left.</p><p>Athena turned and locked eyes with Poppy.  She ran across the hall and flung herself on the ground into Poppy’s arms.  Poppy wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tightly.  Athena burrowed herself into Poppy’s embrace and gave no notice of the witch holding Poppy.  Athena was crying and Poppy tried to shush her, but she was too tired to give it any real effort.  Instead she focused all her love into Athena and soaked up the love she was radiating back.</p><p>“Mummy” Athena sobbed.  “I was so worried. When word came that it was safe I got here as fast as I could.”</p><p>Minerva let out a loud groan and Poppy felt her shift.  She glanced up to see Minerva’s face scrunched in pain and her eyes snapped tightly shut.  She groaned again and her eyes slowly opened.  Athena had pulled off of Poppy enough to take notice of the fact that they were not alone.  Minerva looked down at Poppy and squinted her eyes.</p><p>“We are really going to have to work on the force of your memory altering charms” Minerva growled.  </p><p>Minerva’s eyes drifted from Poppy to Athena and filled with tears.  Poppy knew that Minerva had once again broken her Obliviate and could now remember that Athena was her daughter.  Poppy watched as the two witches stared at each other for a few seconds.  Athena had no idea that Minerva was her mother and Poppy wasn’t sure that this was the place for that to be found out.</p><p>“Your hair is black” Minerva whispered.</p><p>“Ummm yeah” Athena responded.  “I mean yes Professor.  I’ve always dyed it, but when you placed me into hiding I didn’t need to do it anymore.”</p><p>Thankfully Hermione returned at this moment to tell them that Poppy’s chambers were completely intact and that she had checked them for dark magic.  Minerva and Athena both helped Poppy stand and began the trek to her rooms.  It was long and hard to get there.  Debris was everywhere and there were a few times they had to stop and find a different route.  Poppy was exhausted and by the time they got to her chambers Athena and Minerva were almost carrying her.  When they got into the bedroom and she laid down on the bed the other two women stood awkwardly on opposite sides looking confused as to what to do.</p><p>“Athena there are some things I think I ought to tell you” Poppy said.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Athena replied.  “We can talk later.  You’re exhausted and I’m sure that the Professor has important things to do.”</p><p>Minerva looked awkwardly at the floor and Poppy wished she could have had this conversation years before and not when she was completely depleted.</p><p>“Minerva is going to stay here with me and I’d like it if you did too” Poppy said patting either side of her on the bed.</p><p>Minerva climbed up next to her without hesitation and Athena looked between them before cautiously climbing up on Poppy’s other side.  Poppy turned so she was looking at Athena.</p><p>“First, you should know that Minerva and I have been seeing each other since shortly after you went into hiding” Poppy explained. “I had asked Albus to hide you and he had asked Minerva to do it.  It was very hard on me to have you where I couldn’t see you and Minerva was there for me through all of it, even though she didn’t know you were my daughter.”</p><p>Athena looked from one woman to the other and a small smile crossed her face.  Poppy was hopeful that this might make the next bit of information a little easier for her to take.</p><p>“Second, you know how I’ve always told you that your mother gave you up to protect you,” Poppy continued.  “She gave you up to keep you safe and she has actually been keeping you safe without knowing it for years.  I have had to Obliviate her twice to keep it from her, because she figured it out.”</p><p>Athena looked at Poppy and then glanced at Minerva who had shut her eyes.  Poppy could feel the anxiety radiating off of Minerva and she wanted to be able to take it from her.</p><p>“Minerva is your biological mother” Poppy said plainly.</p><p>“But…” Athena said quietly.</p><p>“I was there the day you were born” Poppy explained.  “When Minerva asked me to hide you I decided the safest place to hide you, so that one day you and Minerva could meet again, was with me.  So I kept you and me and Nan raised you.  I always wanted you to be able to know Minerva as your mother and I always wanted Minerva to have the chance to have you in her life even if it wasn’t what she wanted at the time.”</p><p>“I always knew there was something different about you,” Athena said quietly.  “I always thought it was just that you scared me, but now…”</p><p>Minerva slowly opened her eyes and they were full of tears.  Poppy watched cautiously as the two witches took each other in completely.  She knew that Minerva wouldn’t make any move unless Athena initiated so she waited.  She watched her daughter ponder everything that had happened over the years.  The secrets and lies and coincidences that Poppy had brushed off.  Suddenly Athena launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around both Poppy and Minerva.  Minerva was pulled down against Poppy as Athena’s body draped across Poppy pulling them all together.</p><p>“I always dreamed of meeting the amazing woman Mum talked about” Athena explained.  “She made my birth mom sound like the most powerful witch alive and I always wanted her to be proud of me.  Now that I know it’s you I couldn’t be happier.”</p><p>Minerva held Athena to her and let the tears fall that had filled her eyes.  Poppy gently rubbed Athena’s back and when her hand met Minerva’s she brushed her thumb gently across it.  The three of them stayed cuddled together until Poppy started to fall asleep and Athena shifted over so she wasn’t crushing Poppy.  The three of them curled up more comfortably and Athena promised not to disappear while the two older witches slept.  With her hand firmly gripped in Athena’s Minerva finally followed Poppy into sleep. They were a family again for the first time and all three of them couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 25, 2005</p><p>Minerva had become a grandmother before she had even figured out how to be a mother.  Athena had married Charlie Weasley and within a year they had welcomed a beautiful little girl.  Now Minerva found herself related to the entire Weasley clan along with Harry and Hermione.  It had been a lot to adjust to.  Poppy had taken to being a grandmother amazingly and she loved getting invited to the Burrow for big events.  She and Molly Weasley had become good friends and they took turns watching Athena and Charlie’s daughter Maeve.  </p><p>Minerva had been struggling with all of it.  She still felt like an outsider and oftentimes would let herself be left out.  It was easy to do.  Everyone with the exception of Poppy and Fleur had been her student at one point.  None of the younger generation were too fond of spending time with her, always thinking of her as their strict teacher.  Over the years she had started making excuses not to go to parties and holidays.  Poppy would often go by herself and Minerva would stay at the castle making the excuse that the Headmistress couldn’t leave.  </p><p>This year however Poppy had been insistent that Minerva come to Christmas at the Burrow.  All of the Weasleys would be there and Molly wanted the whole family around.  It had been five years since the battle and all of the kids had partnered off.  It would be quite a big gathering and even Andromeda and Teddy were coming.  Minerva had agreed because it had been a while since she saw Maeve who was now two years old.</p><p>“Come on Minerva” Poppy encouraged grabbing her hand and pulling her gently towards the Burrow.  “It will be fun to see everyone.  You haven’t seen Maeve in almost two months.”</p><p>“Please don’t try and make me participate in everything tonight” Minerva asked.  “I’m here and it will be good to see Maeve, but please just let me stay off to the side.  I know it makes the kids uncomfortable to have me here.  They shouldn’t have to worry about having their teacher here on Christmas.”</p><p>Poppy stopped and looked at Minerva.</p><p>“They all care for you Minerva,” Poppy said.  “You hold a special place in all of their lives.  Don’t count yourself out.”</p><p>Poppy resumed walking to the Burrow pulling Minerva with her.  As they walked into the Burrow Minerva could feel the warmth of so many people in such a small place.  When Athena saw they were there she came over to greet them.</p><p>“Mummy” Athena greeted giving Poppy a big hug.  “Happy Christmas!”</p><p>“Happy Christmas sweetheart” Poppy greeted.  </p><p>They pulled apart and Athena smiled at Minerva.  She gave Minerva a tentative hug and pulled away.</p><p>“Happy Christmas Minerva” Athena said.</p><p>“Happy Christmas” Minerva responded quietly.</p><p>After the battle and Poppy telling Athena that Minerva was her mother Minerva thought things would be better.  However the years of lies and secrets had proven to be more difficult to forget.  Athena had tried at first, but she had her own life to live and Minerva was too old to change her ways.  They had both tried, but Minerva knew she was not Athena’s mother.  She had given that right up when she had sent her away.  Poppy was Athena’s mother and no amount of biology or intention would change that.  Minerva was just her ex-teacher and her mother’s wife.  Minerva hated it, but she had tried to accept it.  Poppy on the other hand tried constantly to force things and it just pushed them all farther apart.</p><p>Minerva found a nice quiet corner to sit in and watch the family interact.  There was a lot of noise around her and everyone was getting along.  No one paid much attention to her, but that was what she had intended.  Molly had greeted her as had Arthur.  For a little while Hermione had come to talk to her before being pulled back to the younger group.  Poppy looked over at her frequently hoping she would come join in, but Minerva knew the others were more comfortable when she wasn’t part of the conversations.  It was the way things had always been for her. She enjoyed being a teacher, but she knew that meant that to most of the wizarding world that was all she was.</p><p>While she was busy watching Poppy talk to Charlie and Bill Minerva missed Teddy Lupin running towards her.  He tripped and ended up dumping a cup of juice on her.  She blanched as the liquid hit her and she looked down at the little boy now lying on the carpet.</p><p>“Oh Teddy no” Andromeda shouted.  “Minerva I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright Andromeda” Minerva comforted.  “Just a little juice.  Are you alright Teddy?”</p><p>“Apologize to the Headmistress, Teddy” Andromeda instructed.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Teddy said quietly.</p><p>“That’s perfectly alright Teddy” Minerva replied.  “It was an accident.  Be sure to walk when you are carrying juice in the future though.”</p><p>Teddy nodded his head and buried his face in Andromeda’s robes.  Minerva excused herself to the kitchen to clean herself off.  She could have just cast a spell there in the living room, but she had wanted to get away from everyone looking at her.  Once in the kitchen she cast a quick cleaning spell on her robes.</p><p>“Oh Minerva, what happened to you” Molly asked, turning from the stove.</p><p>“Little Teddy had a bit of a running accident with a cup of juice” Minerva replied.  “No bother, all cleaned up now.”</p><p>“He can be a little bit of a trouble maker” Molly replied, turning back to her cooking.</p><p>“He is such a spectacular mixture of his parents” Minerva replied.  “The look on his face just now as he buried his face in Andromeda’s robes reminded me so much of Remus.”</p><p>Minerva let herself get lost in memories for a minute.  She tried not to think about all those lost in the battle, because there were so many she had lost over the years and it became overwhelming.  Sometimes though it was nice to think of the care and love she had for those who were no longer here.  Remus had always been special to her and Poppy.  She wished he could see the wonderful little boy his son was becoming.</p><p>“Oh Maeve you get down from there right now” Molly scolded, pulling Minerva from her memories.  “Minerva can you grab her?”</p><p>Minerva turned around to see Maeve climbing up on the table.  Minerva crossed over to Maeve and reached for her from the side.  When Maeve turned and saw who was reaching for her she screamed.</p><p>“No” Maeve screamed.  “Not you! No!”</p><p>Minerva pulled away surprised as Maeve jerked away from her outreached arms.  The movement caused Maeve’s foot to slip off of the chair and she slipped and fell onto the ground.  She let out a loud cry and began screaming quite loud.  Minerva stood shocked looking down at little Maeve on the floor, her black hair splayed out around her.  Minerva didn’t know what to do and before she could think of anything she heard Molly coming up behind her and Athena appeared in the doorway.</p><p>“What did you do to her” Athena snapped up at Minerva.</p><p>Minerva was frozen to the spot.  Her heart was pounding and she could feel tears building in her eyes.  Molly put a hand on her back and it caused her to jump.  She quickly walked out of the room past Athena who was now on the ground holding a sniffling Maeve.  Minerva pushed through the party and grabbed her cloak before pushing out the door into the cold.  She began trudging through the snow towards the apparition point.  She needed to be at home.  She never should have come here tonight.</p><p>“Minerva, wait” Poppy shouted.  “Minerva stop!”</p><p>Minerva kept walking until she felt Poppy grab her and pull her back.  She didn’t have the energy to fight her so she stood still and let Poppy walk around so that she was facing her. Poppy had both of Minerva’s arms in her hands looking up at her in concern.</p><p>“What happened” Poppy asked.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have come,” Minerva replied.  </p><p>Tears had started to form in her eyes and she cursed herself for getting emotional.  She just wanted to go back to the castle and get in bed with a good book.  She didn’t want to think about the sound of her granddaughter shouting in fear of her touching her or the sound of her daughter yelling at her thinking that she had hurt Maeve.  She didn’t want to think about that because she had no right to call either of them those things.  Maeve wasn’t her granddaughter and Athena wasn’t her daughter.</p><p>“I want to go home,” Minerva whispered.</p><p>“What happened” Poppy asked again.</p><p>Minerva tried to free herself from Poppy’s grasp, but Poppy wouldn’t let go.  Minerva could feel the tears threatening to fall.</p><p>“Maeve was afraid of me,” Minerva explained.  “She screamed when I reached for her and fell off the chair.  The Athena came in and she had thought...she thought I did something to her.”</p><p>The tears slipped down Minerva’s cheeks and she held her breath trying to hold the emotions  inside.  Poppy pulled her into her body and Minerva’s knees weakened.  She felt herself falling to the ground in Poppy’s arms and she clung to her tightly.  A nonverbal warming charm from Poppy came over them and melted the snow around them while keeping them warm.  Minerva cried into Poppy’s shoulder and Poppy gently rubbed her back.</p><p>“Oh honey” Poppy cooed.  “I’m sure that Maeve didn’t mean it and I know that Athena didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“You didn’t see her face Poppy” Minerva whimpered.  “Maeve was so afraid of me. She shouted no, not you.  She was afraid of me.”</p><p>“You probably just surprised her” Poppy tried to comfort.  “She’s just little and you haven’t seen her in a while.”</p><p>“You weren’t there,” Minerva sniffled.  “And Athena really thought I had hurt her.  I would never hurt her.”</p><p>“I know you would never hurt her” Poppy responded.  “I’m sure Athena knows that too.”</p><p>“No you just can’t see it Poppy” Minerva snapped, pulling back.  “She hates me.  She looks at me like the same mean old teacher she knew as a child.  That’s probably why Maeve is afraid of me.  Who knows how they talk about me at home.”</p><p>“Minerva, she doesn’t hate you” Poppy responded.</p><p>“She surely doesn’t like me,” Minerva replied.  “I never should have let you tell her I was her birth mother.  She didn’t want it to be me.  She would have been better off if you told her her birth mother had died.  I can’t be the woman she wanted me to be.  I wish I had let you Obliviate me completely.  I wish I had let you take her away from me completely.”</p><p>Minerva broke out in deep sobs and Poppy pulled her into her body.  Minerva clung to her tightly and struggled to catch her breath as the sobs escaped her. </p><p>“Oh Minerva” Poppy cooed.  “You don’t mean that.  You’re just hurt right now.”</p><p>“Mummy” Athena called walking towards them.</p><p>Minerva tensed in Poppy’s arms and tried to wrestle away, but Poppy kept a firm grip on her.</p><p>“Go back in the house Athena” Poppy called back through the dark.</p><p>“Mummy” Athena said quietly as she got closer.</p><p>“I said go back in the house” Poppy shouted.  “I’ll be back in shortly.”</p><p>Minerva heard Athena’s shoes crunching on the snow slowly getting closer to them.  Minerva tried again to pull away from Poppy, but Poppy’s grip was firm.  Athena stopped at their side and knelt down next to them.  Minerva kept her head turned away from Athena as she pulled herself gently from Poppy’s embrace.  Poppy kept one hand firmly on Minerva’s arm, but let her turn her body away from Athena.  Minerva didn’t want her to see that she was upset.  Though she had probably figured it out by her running out of the house and now them kneeling on the ground in the snow.</p><p>“Minerva” Athena said quietly. </p><p>Minerva didn’t turn around.  She just wanted to get up and leave and never come back.  She had faced the darkest wizard of their time and she couldn’t even face the woman she had given birth to.</p><p>“Minerva I’m sorry” Athena whispered.  “Molly told me what happened.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Minerva said, keeping her voice even.</p><p>“I know you wouldn’t hurt her,” Athena said.</p><p>“I would never hurt her,” Minerva replied firmly.</p><p>“Will you come back inside” Athena asked.</p><p>“No, I need to get back to the castle,” Minerva replied.  “I don’t want to interrupt any more of your family time.  I think I’ve created quite enough trouble already.”</p><p>“It’s your family too,” Athena replied.</p><p>“That’s very kind of you to say Athena, but we both know that’s not true” Minerva replied.  “Now why don’t you take your mum back in the house and I’ll pop on home.”</p><p>“They all love you,” Athena said quietly.  </p><p>“They’re all afraid of me,” Minerva replied.  “Just like Maeve.”</p><p>“Maeve is little,” Athena replied.  “She doesn’t know any better.”</p><p>Minerva tried to stand, but Poppy held her in place again.  </p><p>“Please Poppy” Minerva whispered.</p><p>“No Minerva, you two need to talk” Poppy replied.</p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about,” Minerva replied.</p><p>“Come on, turn around and look at your daughter” Poppy instructed.</p><p>Minerva reluctantly turned her body so Athena could see her.  In the low light casting from the Burrow she knew Athena would be able to see the tears that were still on her face and she wanted to wipe them away. </p><p>“Oh Minerva I’m sorry” Athena whispered, obviously seeing she had been crying.</p><p>“I said I was fine,” Minerva snipped.</p><p>“You two or so stubborn there’s no doubting you are mother and daughter” Poppy said.  “I know things have been difficult between the two of you, but you need to make more of an effort.  Both of you do.”</p><p>“Poppy please don’t” Minerva whispered.</p><p>“No, if you’re going to let it tear you up inside then Athena at least has the right to know what is going on” Poppy replied.  “Now I know that Minerva is not who you thought your mother would be, but she is the best, most loving person I know.  I know it must be hard to look at her as anything other than your transfiguration teacher, but she is your mother and she loves you a terrible amount.”</p><p>“Poppy” Minerva whimpered.</p><p>“I don’t know why you keep each other at arm's length, but it’s tearing Minerva apart and watching this is breaking my heart” Poppy admitted her voice cracking.  “You are the two people I love most in the whole world and I need you to find a way to love each other properly.  I know it’s a lot to ask, but if you can’t do it for me can you at least do it for Maeve.  Let her have her grandmother in her life.”</p><p>“I never wanted to keep Maeve from her grandmother,” Athena said.  “Minerva just stopped coming around.”</p><p>“I knew you didn’t want me there,” Minerva replied.  “I heard what you said to Molly at that party the summer Maeve was born.  She asked you about me and Maeve and you told her that I didn’t know anything about babies and that you didn’t feel comfortable asking me to watch her.  After that I just stayed away because I knew it made you uncomfortable to have me around her.”</p><p>“You misunderstood what I said,” Athena replied.  “I was telling her how hard things were between us and how much I wanted things to be easier for us.  When I said I wasn’t comfortable asking you to watch her it wasn’t because I didn’t trust you with her.  It was because I was scared of you saying no.  I didn’t want you to reject her like you rejected me.”</p><p>“I never rejected you,” Minerva gasped.  “I gave you up to keep you safe.  If I could have kept you I would have.”</p><p>“I understand that now,” Athena said.  “But right after I had Maeve I couldn’t understand how any mother could just send their child away.  Now I can see that you must have loved me a great deal to give me up so easily.”</p><p>“Nothing about giving you up was easy” Minerva choked out.  “I thought about you every minute of every day from the minute I knew you were growing inside me.  I never stopped thinking about you even after you were gone from my life.”</p><p>“I always thought you just gave me up and never looked back,” Athena replied.</p><p>“Watching Poppy leave with you tore my heart to shreds” Minerva explained.  “The sweet girl who was with me when you were born stayed with me and held me until I cried myself into unconsciousness.  She stayed with me for three days after you were born taking care of me and then every year she came to my chambers on your birthday to take care of me.  She did that every year until she died and then your Mum started coming.  Nothing about giving you up has ever been easy and until the battle five years ago I grieved constantly for your loss.”</p><p>“The girl” Athena questioned.  “Who was she?  She never told anyone about me?”</p><p>“I made her take an Unbreakable Vow” Minerva replied. </p><p>“An Unbreakable Vow” Athena gasped.  “She must have been just a child.”</p><p>“She was thirteen when you were born and she took it willingly” Poppy explained.  “She was an extremely bright and caring child.”</p><p>“Her name was Lily Evans” Minerva said.  “I loved her a great deal and grieved for her when she was killed.”</p><p>“Harry’s mother,” Athena said.  “That’s why you keep such a close eye on him.”</p><p>“I owe Lily everything,” Minerva said.  “I wasn’t able to keep you, but Lily was like the daughter I could have and I lost her just like I feared I would lose you.”</p><p>Athena reached across and grabbed one of Minerva’s hands.</p><p>“You didn’t lose me,” Athena whispered.  “I’m sorry I haven’t tried harder to get to know the real you.  I was scared.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to ever be scared of me” Minerva replied, squeezing Athena’s hand.  </p><p>“Athena are you there” Charlie’s voice rang out into the night.  “Did you find her? Mum’s got Maeve asking for Minerva.”</p><p>Minerva looked at Poppy nervously and Poppy gave her a small smile.  Athena stood up and reached her hand down for Minerva.  </p><p>“Come back inside Mum” Athena said, causing Minerva’s breath to catch in her throat.  </p><p>Minerva grabbed Athena’s hand and let her pull her up.  Poppy stood up next to them and linked her arm in Minerva’s while Athena kept her hand in Minerva’s.</p><p>“We’re coming honey” Athena called back.  “Tell Maeva that Nanny and Gran are coming.”</p><p>Poppy tightened her grip on Minerva’s arm and leaned her head against her shoulder as they walked back towards the house. Maybe Minerva could get used to being a part of a family again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took so long to finish this one.  Thank you for sticking with it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>